A Mask Removed, Reveals All
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Sequel to "A Mask Over Your Heart", this follows the days, weeks, and months after the masquerade. Adrien knows a secret he doesn't think he should. Will he make a choice to take the risks and the consequences that come with them? Or will he still hide behind one mask...or another? Read "A Mask Over Your Heart" first if you haven't and R&R! Image is the finale's villain. COMPLETED!
1. Head Over Heals

Due to popular demand, I have decided to do a sequel to "A Mask Over Your Heart". Yes, I know, it is only a little time since I submitted the final chapter of the story, but so many people wanted explanations for what happened, that I couldn't help myself! So here is the much asked for sequel

It was brought to my attention this might be easier, so here is the link to my first story: s/11800008/1/A-Mask-Over-Your-Heart

Always, WOBE

Adrien collapsed on his bed, exhausted and deliriously happy! He had undoubtedly, just experienced one of the best nights of his life!

"You seem happy," Plagg muttered, lounging beside the teenage and letting out a loud and satisfied burp.

"I could say the same for you," replied Adrien, removing his mask and laying it on the bed.

"Yeah, but you know what made me happy tonight. I have no clu- oh wait. Lemme guess. You saw Ladybug tonight," Plagg said, sounding fed up.

"Yes!" Adrien said, getting off his bed and twirling in a circle, his arms outstretched.

"I know I'm going to regret this," Plagg muttered to himself. "So, what happened,"

"We danced, and she is an amazing dancer in case you were wondering,"

"I wasn't," Plagg admitted, his eyes half lidded.

"Well she is! And then Chloe seemed to be unable to keep away from us, or rather, Ladybug,"

"What else is new? I have no patience for that girl!"

"You have no patience for anyone Plagg!" Adrien said, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the little, black Kwami.

"True," Plagg said, pretending as if he was actually contemplating this.

"So anyway, with Chloe chasing Ladybug, I tried to shake her off our tails, and we ended up getting locked in my practice room,"

"You forgot the doors lock didn't you?"

There was a long moment of silence that only confirmed in Plagg's mind that what he had said was true.

"Maybe," Adrien finally admitted, playing with his hands. It was a nervous habit he had developed, and Plagg recognized it all too well.

"Uh huh," Plagg replied, unconvinced.

"But that's not important!" Adrien said, waving his hands in front of him to keep his Kwami from changing the subject.

Plagg tried to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, but it was impossible.

"What is important though, is that while we were in there I played my piano, and told her how I felt,"

"You mean you actually admitted it? In front of her?" Plagg asked, floating over to his charge.

"Yep!" Adrien replied, popping the "p" and turning to look at the Kwami.

"And she fell for it?!"

"I even kissed her. And she kissed me back," he sighed, sinking back onto his bed remembering how it felt.

"Oh pa-lease! You don't even know who she is!" Plagg cried, trying to get it into Adrien's thick skull that he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"But that's the most important part about tonight!" Adrien said excitedly, sitting up and removing his ears from his hair.

"La la la! I Cant hear you! Not listening! La la la!" Plagg said, a little too loudly for Adrian's tastes, plugging his large ears.

"Then I guess you don't want to know who Ladybug is," Adrien said nonchalantly, putting his suit coat on a hanger and walking into his closet to hang it up.

"What?!" Yelled Plagg, shock showing on his face.

"I think you heard me," Adrien replied, sticking his head out his closet, his hands currently working on undoing his neck tie.

"You found out who Ladybug is? How? When? Who is she?" Plagg asked hurriedly.

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down! One question at a time!" Adrien said, finally emerging from his closet, his black trousers the only piece of his suit that he still wore.

He walked over to one of his dressers, bare feet padding softly on the floor.

"First, you asked how. I had been trying all night to figure out who she was, but during one of our dances, it just clicked. I looked into her eyes and I thought about how I had recognized them before, but couldn't seem to pinpoint where I had seen them. Then it hit me, and when I confessed my love to her, I realized I really did love the person, not just the mask that she wore," Adrien explained as he rummaged through his dresser drawers for a shirt.

He finally settled on a white t-short with grey contrasting sleeves.

"So now that I've answered the when and how, time for you to know the who," Adrien said, returning to his closet and coming back only a minute later in a pair of black gym shorts.

"Marinette," he said suddenly, knowing his silence was practically killing his Kwami.

"Ladybug is Marinette,"

"You're sure about that? What if you're wrong?" Plagg asked, concerned about his charge.

"I'm not. I may not be sure about a lot of things Plagg, but I am one hundred percent certain about this,"

"You're really sure?"

Adrien nodded, getting into the pushup position on the floor.

Plagg watched the blonde as he did his clap pushups, his chin ups on the pole on his closet door frame, and his balancing exercises, asking questions the entire time.

"And that wasn't even the best part Plagg!" Adrien said happily, drying his sweaty, blonde hair with a towel.

"And what exactly could be any better than anything else you've mentioned tonight?" Plagg asked, exasperated with the lovestruck attitude of the boy.

Adrien approached his windows, looking out on the sleeping city below.

"She told me she loved me too. Well, Chat Noir anyway. Still, it's the greatest thing in the world,"

"I bet it is!" Plagg said, actually genuinely happy for Adrien.

"Even better than cheese?" the blonde asked, turning to look at Plagg with a wide smile on his face.

"Nope!" he replied without hesitation.

Adrien laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Good! Now put your shirt on!"

Adrien laughed again, harder than before, and his Kwami joined him. This was truly the best night of his life; at least, so far!


	2. Happy As a Clam

So sorry bout not updating sooner! Have been experiencing a bad case of writer's block lately! Anywho, here is chapter two!

Enjoy my lovelies! Keep those reviews, favorites, reads, and follows comin! I love em ALL!

Always, WOBE

"How was it Dear?" Sabine asked her daughter as she entered the bakery.

"Fantastic! I have so many new ideas for fashion! So many lovely dresses, and incredible fabrics! It was like being in paradise!" Marinette exclaimed happily, twirling once. Of course, she wasn't about to tell her mother the _real_ reason for her eccstatic attitude!

Sabine giggled at her daughter's behavior, hiding her smile behind one of her tiny hands.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself! I just feel bad that Alya was sick this weekend. I know you two would have had so much fun!"

Marinette nodded. "I know, but I still enjoyed myself even if she wasn't there,"

"So who won? Who is the new face of Gabriel's?" her mom asked, leaning her elbows on the counter in anticipation.

"A girl named Melina. She really cute. And she has this long, brown hair! It was beautiful!" She gushed.

"Oh I bet! And how old is she?"

"About nine or ten," she shrugged.

"Ah! So she isn't a threat to take that nice boy Adrien away from you! Now I understand why you're not upset!"

"Maman!" Marinette squeaked, her face growing hot.

"Well I'm happy for you Marinette! He's a nice boy! And he speaks Chinease!" her mother said, hapy to support her daughter's choice.

Marinette simply shook her head as she walked her mother and up to her loft room.

She sighed as she closed the door of her room behind her. She twirled around her room, her mind stuck in a cloud of ecstasy as she thought of the night she had just experienced.

She had known when she left the Agreste mansion that this would be one of those days you would never forget, and end up making into a story to tell your children one day.

"I take it, it went well?" The high pitched voice of Marinette's Kwami asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh it went better than just well Tikki!" Marinette said, sitting in her office chair and spinning around several times.

"Oh? How so?" Tikki asked, looking up at her charge with her big, blue eyes, her curiosity piqued.

"I can't even describe it Tikki!" the girl exclaimed, walking to her mirror to undo her hairstyle.

"Try," Tikki ordered, not willing to miss out on what had happened for a second time, since she had been forced to stay in Marinette's room all night.

Marinette began, tripping over her words, but eventually she was able to retell the entire night to her Kwami, whose eyes seemed to get progressively bigger as the story went on.

"He kissed you?! What was it like?!" Tikki asked, her excitement mounting.

"It was like, the closest thing to Heaven that my brain can think of!" Marinette sighed, walking up to her window and looking out at the night sky of Paris

"I wonder if he is asleep yet? I wonder what he sleeps in?" she thought out loud.

"Um, probably a bed?" Tikki said, her tone serious.

"I know _that_ Tikki! I _meant_ , I wonder what he wears to bed. Like does he wear matching pajamas with cute little cat print on them? Or does he wear his most comfortable shirt with a faded logo because he's worn it so much? Or does he just throw on whatever he grabs first?"

"I think he's the typical boy who wears whatever is comfortable to him," Tikki answered, perching herself on the window sill.

She removed her mask, looking down at it as she held it in her hands.

"I wish I could have told him who I was," she whispered, her fingers tracing over the black spots of the mask.

"Did you?" Tikki asked, floating up to land on the girl's shoulder.

Marinette shook her head. "No. I wanted to though. I just wish that we didn't have to hide behind these masks all the time. Hiding who we really are, and wondering who is behind the other side of the fabric,"

"I know Marinette. Maybe one day, you will be able to show Chat Noir the girl beyond the red suit. And maybe you will be able to see what Chat Noir is like behind his mask. And what he wears to bed!" Tikki chuckled.

"Hey!" Marinette protested, her face getting exceptionally close to the shade of the mask in her hands.

"What? You were the one who asked the question to begin with!" Tikki playfully reminded the girl.

"I know! But you make it sound worse than I did!" Marinette pouted, puffing her cheeks out.

"Sorry! I wont mention anything else about Chat Noir and his clothing choices!" the Kwami promised.

Besides, I'm really just glad that you are happy right now!" Tikki said, giving her best attempt at a hug to Marinette's neck.

"Thank you Tikki! I am happy! Deliriously happy!"

"Then right now, let's make sure that that is what matters!"

"Okay," Marinette replied, holding her Kwami against her neck with her hand.

Tikki drifted down off Marinette's shoulder and sat down on her bed, her little size making a tiny impression in the blankets.

Marinette changed into her pajamas, carefully hanging her dress up in her closet, allowing her fingers to linger on the fabric for a minute before leaving it.

She slid under the covers, her head landing softly on the pillow.

"Good night Tikki," she said, closing her eyes.

"It certainly was for you!" Tikki giggled.

Marinette sighed, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Sweet dreams Tikki," Marinette tried again, knowing she had failed when she heard her Kwami's next words.

"Oh I'm sure you will have some! No doubt about that!"

"TIKKIIIII!" Marinette begged, drawing out the little, red Kwami's name.

"Sorry!" Tikki apologized, trying to stifle her giggling, but failing miserably.

There was a moment of silence in which Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, thinking Tikki was done with her teasing for the night.

She was wrong.

"Good night and sweet dreams Marinette!" The tiny creature said, laughing as she dodged a pillow that suddenly came her way.

Marinette brought her own pillow out from under her head and placed it over it, letting out an exasperated, "UGH!"

Tikki's distant giggling didn't help.

But that didn't matter when her dreams soon overtook her, being even more sweet than either of them could have imagined.


	3. Keeping It Under Wraps

Monday had arrived slower than usual, Adrien dragging his feet through photo shoots and his piano lesson, but eventually, it came.

His excitement mounted as the car approached school, his eyes never being able to focus on one thing for too long.

As soon as the Gorilla had parked, Adrien leapt out of the car, thanking his bodyguard for the ride as he bounded up the stairs.

Nathalie wasn't even able to get a word out before the door had closed, and the blonde teenager had disappeared into the building. Her eyebrows raised as she stared at the school's front door, possibly expecting the boy to come back. She shook her head and nodded to the driver, signaling that she was ready to return to the mansion.

Adrien slid into his seat so fast, that he wasn't anywhere near the room one second, and sitting patiently at his desk the next.

Nino had to blink, trying to comprehend how his friend had gotten there so quickly. He pointed to the door, then at Adrien, and back at the door, his mouth agape the entire time.

"Dude! When did you get so fast! That's like, a new class record!" he said excitedly, raising his hand to receive a high five which Adrien gladly gave him.

"Are you secretly taking track this year? Cause that was the fastest I have ever seen you get in here! It was like I blinked, and woah! Here you are!" Nino said, gesturing to the blonde with both hands.

"No Nino! I'm not taking track! But I did convince my father to let me take basketball again this year," Adrien replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"No way! You finally got him to let you get back into it? How?" Nino asked, his interest sparked.

"I told him I would take up figure skating again," he said, putting up a hand to keep Nino and his myriad of questions at bay.

"I know, I know! But before you say anything, remember that means that we can hang out more, and I can even have you over for one on one practice. Father said it would be good for me to practice with other people at my own skill level or higher. Give me more of a challenge!"

"Well you bet I'll be a challenge! You just wait Mr. Agreste! I will turn you into a champion basketball player if it kills you!"

"Don't you mean, if it kills you?" Adrien asked, pointing at his best friend.

Nino shook his head.

"This world wouldn't be able to survive without me! You on the other hand… well that's debatable!"

"Thanks a lot!" Adrien muttered, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Nino.

"I'm just kidding you Bro!" Nino laughed, patting Adrien on the back.

Adrien shook his head but smiled at the dark skinned boy. He Really was so grateful to have a friend like Nino. It made his home life a little more bearable.

Just as the teacher had told the students to find their seats, Marinette came sliding into the room, bounding up to her desk and plopping down before the teacher could turn around.

Adrien's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, and tried to keep his eyes on her for as long as he could.

"Marinette! If you are going to come late, please don't scuff up the floors with your sliding! They just got polished,"

"Sorry!" Marinette replied, sheepishly hiding behind her book bag.

She turned to reply to the question that Alya had asked, when she realized that not only did her friend not ask one, but she wasn't even there.

She sighed as she remembered that her best friend was still sick, sinking into her seat.

Adrien sat stock still the entire class, his reasons for such being that Ladybug, his lady, was sitting right behind him! He felt like the luckiest person in the entire world, but at the same time, the most unfortunate.

Here he was, so close to the girl he had professed his love to only a few nights ago, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was like she was a diamond on display at a museum, with a big sign plastered in front of her saying, "DON'T TOUCH!" He could see her, sense her presence, but he couldn't touch her, nor her him.

Class was dismissed and the students filed out of the room, Nino talking animatedly to Adrien about the latest tune that he had mixed. Adrien was paying attention enough to Nino to keep his friend's suspicion off of him, but was watching Marinette from the corner of his eye as she walked beside and slightly behind him. She seemed so lonely without the presence of Alya, Adrien wanted to walk up to her and wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

Oh what he would give if only he could reach out and hold her hand as they walked side by side.

But he had to remind himself, Ladybug loved Chat Noir.

Marinette loved Adrien, or at least, he still believed that she did.

It had all been made clear to him when Alya had accidentally let Marinette's feelings towards the Agreste heir to slip; to the Agreste heir himself!

"Don't tell her please! She'll kill me!" Alya pleaded to the blonde, getting down on her knees as if that would help.

Adrien simply laughed, convincing the brunette that he would keep "The cat in the bag!" which he did very well. After that day, he began to see all the evidence of her crush on his first hand.

All the little things that she would do for him.

All the longing glances and sighs that were pointe in his direction.

All the kind words that she would say about him, and even how she got flustered in front of him and tripped over her words and her own feet.

He had to admit, he found it adorable, and eventually realized that he had liked her too.

So when he had figured out that she was indeed Ladybug, it took all his self-control to keep from going to the Eiffel Tower and screaming at the top of his lungs that he was "King of the WORLD!" triumphantly.

He realized he had a dilemma in knowing her secret, and her not knowing his.

Somehow he would have to bring together the two people that she was, and show that he was indeed the only one for Marinette, and she in turn was the only one for him.

He just had to convince her that he and Chat were one in the same.

Easy right!

Right?

Hope you enjoyed it all you wonderful people you! Keep all those equally wonderful comments, favorites, Follows, and reads coming! Every one of them means so much!

Always, WOBE


	4. A Hard Pill to Swallow

The week had passed with little interaction between Adrien and Marinette, usually with her ending Up a stuttering mess in front if him.

He didnt mind though, knowing what he did about her. Thursday cane without a hitch, Alta finally returning, and Adrien planning to simply relax since he always had Thursdays off.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief as the class was dismissed, grabbing his bag and tossing the strap over his shoulder.

Nino talked animatedly about a new song mix he had created, when his phone rang.

"Hold on Nino. It's Nathalie," Adrien said, clicking the green phone icon with his thumb and placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah I'm just getting to the front door now. Why?"

There was a pause which Nino assumed was due to Nathalie talking.

"Are you serious? But today is my day off!" Adrien exclaimed exasperatedly, ceasing his advancement to the door.

Another moment of silence passed before Adrien responded with, "Can't you talk to him Nathalie? Convince him otherwise?" he asked, clenching and unclenching his fist at his side.

Adrien knew his request was futile, but he had to try.

He let out another sigh indicating that Nathalie had responded to his request negatively.

"No I understand. Yeah I'll be right out," and he removed his phone from his ear, ending the call via the red button.

"UGH!" Adrien yelled, letting out his frustration through his vocal chords and punching the wall with his fist.

All the students stopped whatever they were doing, and turned to look at the blonde model and his unexpected cry.

He was considered to be so perfect.

This was the first blemish made upon his image. Not that he much cared about that.

"Dude. You ok?" Nino asked, carefully placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll be ok. Eventually," the blonde responded, looking at his best friend with sad, green eyes.

"What happened? I've never seen you lose it like that before!" Adrien let out a deep sigh, removing his fist from the dry wall that now had a new gaping hole decorating it.

"I just feel so," he paused, trying to find the right word.

"Used,"

"You need someone along for some moral support?"

"I'd love some, but don't you have to get home?" Adrien asked, starting to walk again.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, my little brother still needs help with his science homework. I was volunteered to help him by my Mom," Nino explained, frowning as he settled in step with his best friend.

"That's ok. At least what you have to do is important! All I am is a poster boy for my Father," the blonde grumbled as he walked as slowly as he could down the stairs of the school.

"What did Nathalie say?"

"That I have a photo shoot in an hour. Father says it's 'mandatory'. Then I have to go meet up with my new figure skating instructor,"

"Woah! Dude, your dad doesn't waste any time does he!"

"Unfortunately, no,"

The Gorilla honked the horn, letting Adrien know that it was time to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nino," Adrien said, giving his buddy a fist bump before he made his way down the rest of the stairs and into the waiting silver car.

"What was that all about?" Alya asked Nino, her one hand on her hip while the other held her bag's strap securely on her shoulder.

"My man Adrien is just frustrated," Nino replied.

"I could see that! What was he upset about?" Alya demanded, a small amount of sass evident in her words.

"His Dad scheduled him for a photoshoot today last minute without telling he has to go meet with his figure skating instructor afterwards,"

"That doesn't seem so bad. Doesn't his Dad do that to him all of the time?" Alya asked.

"Well yeah,"

"But today was Adrien's day off," Marinette explained, popping out of no where from behind her best friend.

"Woah! Marinette! Where did you come from?" Nino asked, jumping at the sudden appearance of the blackish blue-haired girl.

Marinette chose not to respond to Nino's question but instead continued the conversation by asking why Adrien was going to practice figure skating.

"In order for him to be able to start up basketball again, he made a deal with his old man that he would take up figure skating again too," Nino explained to the two girls.

"I never knew he could figure skate. Or play basketball!" Marinette said, shocked that there was something about her long-time crush that she didn't know about yet.

"Oh yeah! He's really good at it too! He tried to teach me, but I have such awful balance when it comes to ice skates, so I just stuck with basketball instead. He played with me last year, but his dad took him out because he said it was far too time consuming,"

"That's what you two were talking about the other day before class!" Marinette exclaimed, snapping her fingers at the realization.

"Yep," Nino replied, popping the "p".

"So what are you gonna do now that Adrien's not around?" Alya asked.

Nino shrugged. "Head home and help my little bro with his homework,"

"Need some help? I have lots of experience with little kids,"

"She does," Marinette added, nodding in approval to what Her friend had said.

"Sure," the boy replied shrugging his shoulders again. "Why not? You wanna come too Marinette? The more the merrier after all," he said, directing his attention to the Chinese girl.

"Oh no thanks! I have some homework I need to get done tonight, and I've had these new dress designs floating around in my head all day that I just have to get down on paper!" she replied, tapping her head with her finger. "But thank you for the offer!" She added last minute.

"No problem! See you tomorrow," Nino said, waving to the dark-haired girl.

"You sure you're gonna be ok? I know we were gonna hang out tonight,"

Marinette interrupted her friend with a hand gesture and a "pft!" From her lips.

"No worries! I'll be fine!" Marhinette convinced her, Alya thanking and hugging her before running to catch up with Nino.

Marinette waved until the two teenagers turned a corner.

"Have fun!" she she sing songed, turning to head to her own home, smiling at the idea of all the time that Nino and Alya had been spending together lately.

She may not admit it to anyone, especially her best friend, but Marinette certainly liked the idea of Alya and Nino together as a couple, even if they were not at the moment.

But eventually she knew they would be at least.

She was almost to the bakery, when her phone let out a fun ringtone, one Marinette recognized as the chorus to Keane's song Somewhere Only We Know.

She stopped walking and sang with the song as she fished it out of her jean's pocket.

She thought for a moment, wondering who she used that song for, then shrugged looking at the screen.

Her eyes grew wide, and her actions froze at the name, number and picture that were flashing across her screen.

The song mentioned belongs to Keane. Not me.

Oops! Forgot to label the day and change a few details! Hope none of you were too confused! My bad!

WOBE by the way, stand for Write On Blue Eyes.

Always, WOBE


	5. Knock Your Socks Off

There was little talk beyond Nathalie asking how school had gone, Adrien mainly occupying his time like he usually did; looking out the window and thinking about Ladybug.

This time however, a different girl made her way across his mind.

Well, technically it was the same girl it had always been, just in a different form.

Marinette had constantly been on the mind of the sixteen year old boy, her being the sole reason for his countless meaningful sighs, loads of un-mailed love letters, and constant absentmindedness during the three-fourths of his life that she was not a part of.

He arrived on the set for his latest photo shoot, a sneak peek of his father's fall collection that they had recently found the new model for at the masquerade, when Gustave came running up to Adrien and Nathalie.

"Oh Adrien!" he exclaimed rather breathlessly, bending over and supporting his upper body with his hands on his knees.

"Thank Heavens I found you! I feel horrible having to tell you this just now, but Melina is unavailable for the photo shoot,"

"What? Why?" Adrien asked, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"Somehow, peanuts made it onto the set, and she is severely allergic. She was taken to the hospital, but they informed us that she will be fine and right as rain in a few days," Gustave replied, having gained his breath back as well as the ability to gesture wildly with his hands.

"However, this generates another problem," Gustave continued, fiddling nervously with the tape measure wrapped around his neck.

"And what would that be?" Nathalie asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"This sneak peek requires a female to be present,"

Adrien let out a groan, and Nathalie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Wait," Adrien muttered, snapping his fingers.

"Do you have the clothes in larger sizes?" he asked, pointing a finger to the designer.

"Of course! We always bring five different sizes of all the outfits when there's a shoot in the park. You should know that by now!" Gustave explained.

"I was just double checking. I may just have an answer to our dilemma. That is, if you can wait twenty minutes?" Adrien said, giving a rather questioning look to his favorite designer.

"Pft! Of course! I've waited this long haven't I?" Gustave asked, not waiting for a reply from the blonde before he forced him towards wardrobe and makeup.

Adrien pulled his phone out of his pocket while his hair was being styled, and pressed number "4" on speed dial.

It rang four times before a rather nervous "Hello?" came from the other side.

"Hey Marinette! This is Adrien. I was wondering if you were busy today. Why? Well, I kind of have this favor I want to ask…"

Marinette stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, her blue eyes wide, before what had just happened over the phone fully sunk in.

"Woo hoo!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down like crazy.

"I cant believe Adrien just asked me to be in his photo shoot! Me Tikki! ME!" she said, twirling as she walked down the sidewalk towards home.

After confirming with her parents that she could indeed go, Marinette headed towards the park, excitement pumping through her veins.

She rounded the corner to the park, and was practically dragged onto the set, barely able to admire all that was around her due to the breakneck speed she was being forced to travel by.

"Marinette!"

She immediately began searching for the source of the voice, locating Adrien a moment later, waving at her.

Waving.

At her.

She couldn't help the goofy grin that plastered itself to her face.

She was pushed down into a chair and as the stylists began working on her hair and makeup, Adrien began to approach her.

He looked so good as he walked towards her, his hands stuffed down into his grey trouser pockets, and his bright blue tie swishing slightly with every step.

His tie was a tad bit loosened from around his neck, his grey dress shirt tucked into their matching pants and the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His look was completed by a blue and black pair of high too sneakers, the graphic design on them making them pop

"Thanks for agreeing to this on such short notice!" Adrien said, smiling brightly at her.

"N-no problem! Th-th-thank you for thinking of me!" she stuttered out, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of crimson in Adrien's opinion.

"Of course!" Adrien said, smiling that million dollar smile at her that would have made her fall over from going weak at the knees had she been standing up.

Just as soon as she had returned her smile, she was hauled away to go change.

She had been given her first outfit and five minutes to change, which she was able to do, but just barely.

She exited the portable dressing room and was rushed towards the fountain where Adrien stood.

He was speechless as soon as he saw her, her beautiful hair out of its signature pigtails fanning out around her face, the blue beaded headband bringing out her eyes.

She wore a lovely black and grey layered dress with a grey layer of lace over the black bodice and thin straps. It stopped just above her knees and had a blue sash around the waist that matched her headband. It had been paired with a pair of black lace leggings and a pair of black, beaded flats.

Adrien could feel his heart stop in his chest for a moment, the knowledge that this was his lady. This stunning girl, had fought beside him, had called him her partner, had kissed him! Just that knowledge alone brought the heat to his cheeks.

"Chop chop people! Let's go!" the photographer yelled over the crowd, clapping his hands.

He ordered where he wanted Adrien for the first few photos, Marinette watching on in awe, before she too was soon joining the blonde.

Several different poses and additions to the wardrobe, including matching white jackets, Adrien's being leather and Marinette's being more on the dressy side, before they were ushered to change outfits.

They changed clothes three more time before the photographer clapped and declared that was all for the day.

"Phew! I never knew how demanding it was to be a model!" Marinette exclaimed, happily removing the shoes from her feet so she could feel the soft grass under her toes.

Adrien chuckled. "I know! Few people understand how grueling a day for us models can be!"

"I bet!" Marinette replied nervously twisting her loose hair between her thumb and forefinger.

"So, um, do you need a ride home or anything?" Adrien asked, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh! Uh, th-thanks, but uh, no. Th-that's ok! I don't live too far from here. Th-thanks for the offer!" she stuttered out.

"Of course! Anytime! And if I ever need a girl model, I know who to call," the blonde said, winking and smiling his winning smile at her.

Marinette's knees practically turned to jelly, and she tried with little success to give him her thanks, and instead ended up letting him know that he had perfect hair, and that she wished that their son would inherit it.

Despite all the stumbling over her words, Adrien was very kind, even if he did rase an eyebrow at her confession, and had the girl floating even higher than cloud nine, her cheeks redder than Ladybug's suit.

And even though she told them not to, Tom and Sabine couldn't help being a little concerned about their daughter that night when she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

Sighing the entire way.

I had a few people say that they wished that Marinette had been made the model for the fall fashion line, but that wasn't my plan. Hopefully, this situation is to your liking you fans who wanted this! Enjoy reading as much as I did writing! Also, remember to be aware of the allergies of others. Sure, it worked out for my story plot, but be aware of others allergies, whether severe or mild. I am allergic to all nuts (not almonds. Almonds are a fruit people!), and it would have helped me a TON if when I was growing up, people were more concerned and cautious. It would have saved a LOT of allergy pills and a few trips to the hospital! Just pay attention and be aware of allergies!

Enjoy!

Always, WOBE.


	6. Give a Man a Fish

First off, so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I was recently in an area without good cell service. Thank you all for your patience though! You guys rock!

So, here is the next chapter, hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Always, WOBE.

"Have you ever found out something that you think you shouldn't know?" Adrien asked, resting his chin in his hand.

"Oh no! Dude, whatcha do this time?" Nino asked his best friend, pulling the book he was reading down from in front of his face.

In order to keep their grades up, the teen boy duo had come up with studying after school for an hour on various subjects on Wednesdays, where life currently found them.

"Nothing! Why is it, that whenever I start a conversation like this, your first instinct is to always think that I went and did something unbelievably horrid?" the blonde asked, crossing his arms over his chest, a look of indignation on his face.

"Because, you usually DO do something totally whack when you start a conversation like that. Plus, you used words like, 'undeniably horrid'. No one uses lingo like that bro!"

"I said unbelievably," Adrien muttered, crossing his arms and resting them on the table, his face placed atop them, his expression nothing but pure dejection.

"Sorry dude!" Nino said, putting down his book on the table. "What's going on?"

"Well, I recently found out something, and I am pretty sure that I wasn't meant to know it. But I feel like if I tell this person that I know what I know, they might just get upset with me, so much so, that they might cut all ties with me, never wanting to see or speak to me again, and I will be forced to change my name and move to China!"

Nino raised his eyebrows after his friend had finished his tirade.

"Are you done?" the dark-skinned boy asked.

Adrien nodded.

"Good, cause, Dude!" immediately, Nino broke into peals of laughter.

Adrien let out a frustrated sigh, glaring at his friend from just above his folded arms.

"Woah! Sorry Dude! Take it easy!"

The blonde took a deep breathe trying to calm his nerves, and lifted his head from the table, running a shaky hand through his golden locks.

"Sorry. I just really need some good advice,"

"I know, but I mean, c'mon Dude! You're asking me for advice! I'm a teenage guy! And seriously? I have never heard you squeeze so many words in thirty seconds before!"

"Who do suggest I go to for advice instead then?" Adrien countered, his arms once again folded.

"Touché," said the dark-skinned teen, pointing at his friend for emphasis.

"So how can I help Man?" Nino asked, adjusting his baseball hat.

"I just need to know what to do about knowing her secret,"

"Ahhh! So it's a girl then!"

"No! What made you think that?" Adrien sputtered, jumping on the defensive.

"Umm, when you said the word 'her'? Maybe? I'm not sure. Maybe I am reading way too much into this," Nino said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable he spoke.

A glare seemed to be the only expression that Adrien could conjure up for his friend today.

Nino simply laughed "Relax! So what big secret do you know about this girl?"

"You're not even gonna ask me who she is?" Adrien asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Would you tell me?"

"No,"

"Well then, case in point,"

It didn't matter how he thought things would turn out, Nino would always surprise Adrien in one way or another.

"Now, back to my previous question. What secret do you know, that you apparently think it's a

Crime to know?" Nino questioned for the second time, folding his arms and laying them on top of the table.

Adrien sighed.

"Well, I cant really tell you that,"

"Wait," Nino paused raising a hand to keep the blonde from continuing further. "So let me get this straight. You, know something you don't think you should know, about a girl whose name you can not tell me, and to top it off, you can't even tell me the secret?"

Adrien nodded. "That's about right,"

"Well that's not intimidating or anything," the dark-haired boy muttered.

"Stop mumbling! I need to know what I should do Nino!" the blonde exclaimed, his patience wearing thin.

"Hmmmm," Nino hummed, tapping his chin in thought.

"You go up to her, most likely in a place that you know pretty well, but she doesn't,"

"Whats the point of that?" Adrien asked skeptically.

"It's so she can't have an escape route, now stop interrupting,"

Adrien made a motion with his hand to simulate zipping his lips.

"Good. Then, you start a normal, typical conversation. After that, you try and get any information regarding this secret, like how many people know about it or something like that, then go from there. If it's well-known, you don't have to worry, and if it's not, then find someone else to help you rethink your life choices,"

"That's," Adrien paused, thinking about what his best friend had just told him. "Actually really good advice Nino. Thanks!"

"No problem! They don't call me Doc Resolve for nothing!" Nino said proudly, adjusting his hat and then crossing his arms across his chest.

Adrien's eyes slitted in complete disbelief.

"Seriously?" questioned Adrien.

"What?"

"No one calls you that. Ever,"

"Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun! Besides, when my technique works,"

"If your technique works," the blonde interrupted.

"Yeah. When it works, you will want to refer people to me, and just 'Nino', doesn't cut it man,"

Adrien shook his head, but the smile that broke out across his face was proof that he was indeed pleased with his friend's advice.

Adrien's phone suddenly beeped happily, signally the end of the study hour and the fact that he needed to go. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow Nino! And thanks for the advice!"

"Like I said Dude, no problem! Go get em! And remember, you can send any problem to Doc Resolve!" Nino called after the blonde as he got further and further away.

"Change the name!" Adrien called back, waving over his shoulder.

When he was out of sight, Adrien ducked into the bathroom, and into a stall.

"C'mon Plagg!" he called to his Kwami, opening his white shirt to let him out.

"What are we doing?" asked the tiny, black creature, floating out of his hiding spot.

"Putting Nino's advice to the test! Plagg, Claws Out!"


	7. Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

It felt freeing to be in her suit again after not having worn it for almost two weeks.

Chat Noir had contacted her, asking her to meet him. He had sent her the address, a place she had never been before.

The thing was, she couldn't understand why he needed to see her. He hadn't sounded urgent in the slightest, so it couldn't have been because of an Akuma attack.

She was trying desperately to narrow down the possibility's, when she noticed a lone figure on a building a couple hundred yards away.

Chat Noir.

Her partner looked at ease, sitting with his legs over hanging the edge of the building, his feet swinging back and forth like a five-year-old.

She smiled and shook her head at the sight before swinging away from the building she was on.

"No matter how hard you try, you can never sneak up on me Ladybug," the boy said suddenly.

Ladybug stomped her foot. "Rats!" She muttered.

"No thanks. I prefer mice," he said, still facing away from his partner.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Ladybug replied dryly, sitting beside the black-clad hero.

"So, what was so urgent that you just couldn't wait to see me? I could tell it wasn't an Akuma,"

ladybug quickly found out that leg-swinging was contagious.

"I had to ask you something,"

"Ask me something?" Ladybug said skeptically. "You called me all the way out here, to ask me something?"

"Um, yeah?" Chat replied rather unsurely.

"Well, ask away then,"

"I was wondering, have you told anyone?"

"Told anyone what?"

"Your secret. Who you are behind the mask?"

"No,"

"Really? Why not?"

Ladybug sighed. She knew where this was headed, and she really didn't want to go there.

"Because I want to protect both myself and them. We've already been over this Chat! I'm not telling you my secret Identity!"

"No! No! No!" Chat replied hastily, defensively putting his hands up in front of him. "That's not at all what I was meaning! I was just surprised is all,"

"Why? Have you told anyone?" She snapped back.

Chat turned away from her, focusing his attention on the setting sun.

"No. But I almost have. I was gonna tell my best friend, let him into a part of my life that no one else knows about. Give him the opportunity to help me carry this burden. ThenI realized that this is my burden, and mine alone,"

Ladybug sat dumbfounded, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

Was this the same boy who had wanted for so long to see behind the red and black mask of hers? Or had he been replaced by another copy-cat?

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"When did what happen?" he replied, turning his gaze back to her.

Man, those green eyes were so beautiful!

"When did you start to become so smart?"

The blonde sighed. "We all have to grow up sometime. I just did so when you weren't looking,"

Ladybug instantly picked up on the sadness in his voice.

"Hey, whats eating you?" She asked, putting a hand on his knee.

"I didn't want to just ask you a question," he admitted.

Ladybug sighed, shaking her head.

"I wanted to tell you something too,"

"What's that?" she asked playfully.

"Summer is starting in a few weeks,"

"This I know,"

"And my father is having me leave in three days,"

"For how long?" she asked, concerned now that her partner was going to be gone.

"The whole Summer. I actually won't be back until after September,"

"What?!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet. "You can't leave me alone to protect Paris for that long! I can't destroy things! I can't engage the villains with terrible banter! I don't do puns!"

"Relax. I wi - wait! I have fantastic banter!" he countered, placing his hands on his hips.

"Focus Chat! How am I supposed to defend Paris from Hawkmoth without you?"

"You can do it. I know you can," he reassured her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No I can't! I have never defendedParis without you! I'm gonna fail! I'm gonna be a disaster! I'm never gonna defeat any Akumas, and Hawkmoth will rule Paris, and then the world, and will all be because I, mph!"

Ladybug's rant was interrupted by the presence of Chat Noir's lips on her own.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

"I was just sick of your ranting and raving. You. Will. Do fine. I believe in you,"

Ladybug suddenly wrapped her arms around her partner's midsection. She could feel his breath catch, and his heartbeat quicken as she nuzzled her face into his muscled chest.

"Write to me?" she whispered softly into the black leather covering his chest.

"I'll text you as much as I can," he replied, wrapping his arms around the girl, his chin resting on top of her head.

"Ok,"

"I love you," the boy said, his voice low and sincere.

"I love you too," she replied, hugging hime even tighter.

Chat pulled away only a moment later, his piercing green eyes looking into the bluebell ones of his partner.

"I will be back," he confirms to her. "I promise,"

"I know you will. It's getting dark, we should probably go patrol,"

"Allow me tonight My Lady!" Chat Noir said playfully, giving her a graceful bow.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, smiling at the antics of her partner.

"You goob!" she exclaimed, pushing him lightly on his shoulder.

"Until we meet again My Lady!" Chat replied, bowing again before kissing her hand.

And with that, he bounded across the buildings and out of sight.

Ladybug sighed before swinging herself towards home.

Unbeknownst to her though, Adrien stood in the shadows, de-transforming on a rooftop. He watched as she went.

"What was that?! I thought you were gonna tell her you knew her secret today!" Plagg said, his voice squeaking slightly.

Adrien sighed. "I couldn't tell her Plagg. Not after what she said,"

"And what about telling her that you're going away for the Summer? You weren't gonna tell her that until you actually had to leave!"

"I know, but she's my partner, and she deserves to know,"

"Sometimes, you amaze me kid! Now, let's get going. This city wont patrol itself you know!"

Adrien nodded in agreement.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"


	8. Beating Around the Bush

"Did you hear?" Alya asked her best friend as she caught up to her, inter looping their arms together.

"Hear what?" asked Marinette.

"Adrien-Model-Agreste is leaving toady after school,"

"What?! When?! Why?! How?!" Marinette exclaimed franticly, her voice squeaking.

"Whoa! Relax girl!" Alya laughed at her friend's behavior.

"When; after school. Why; for a modeling tour around Europe and Russia organized by Daddy Agreste. How; by private jet. Now that I have answered all your overly dramatic questions, can you relax, please? It's not the end of the world!"

"It might as well be!" Marinette wailed, ceasing her walk to class and looking at her friend with the saddest expression that Alya had ever seen. And she had seen a LOT of sad faces from the girl!

"Look, just ask him for his personal cell phone number. I know you have his business number already, but this way you can text him anytime," suggested Alya.

"WHAT!? I can't do that!" Marinette shrieked, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"Yes you can. All you have to do, is ask him if he would like to have someone to talk to while he's away. Then offer him your number,"

"He already has my number Alya," Marinette interjected.

"No interruptions," Alya warned, pointing a finger at her friend. "My point is, maybe you should make an effort. Like, offering him your address or something. Letters can be really helpful when you're away from home. And maybe, if by some chance he offers you his, then it's a double-smash combo!" Alya said, excitedly slamming her fist into her open palm for emphasis.

Marinette blinked at the girl before her.

"You have been spending waaay too much time with Nino," Marinette said, continuing the trek to her class.

"Hey! Galaxy Conquest is a fantastic game!" Alya defended, her hands finding a home on her hips.

"And you seem to spend so much time on it now, that every conversation has a reference to it squeezed in somewhere!"

"Better to be hanging out with the guy I like online, than avoiding him like he has the plague! Now I wonder who I know that does that?" said the brunette, tapping her finger against her chin to feign being in thought. "Oh! That's right! It's you," she finished, sending her best friend a glare that could stop even Hawkmoth in his path.

"Hey! You know I'm no good with words!" Marinette defended, crossing her arms.

"That's still no excuse to not get to know him! And besides, if you text back and forth, you won't be seeing his, as you call it, 'totally gorgeous, overloaded hunk of a face' so you wont be as likely to trip over your words,"

Marinette sighed.

"I hate it when you're always right," she muttered dejectedly.

"What can I say? It's a gift,"

Marinette rolled her eyes, but a small smile wormed its way onto her face as well.

"Dude! You didn't tell her? Why not?" Nino asked, shocked that his self-proclaimed "excellent advice" had not been taken.

"I just couldn't man! She told me that me that no one knows this secret of hers. After she told me that, I couldn't tell her that I knew! It just, didn't feel right," Adrien confessed, rubbing his arm self-consciously.

"So, what's your plan now? I mean, now that you're going away for the whole Summer?," Nino asked, folding his arms and trying his best to sound offended.

"You know I can't control my dad! Especially when he has a crazy idea like a six month international modeling showcase!" Adrien defended, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I can however, promise to spend as much time with you when you visit me in Beijing,"

"Yeah you better!" said Nino, accepting the fist bump his best friend offered him as they walked into their classroom.

Marinette had a hard time focusing in class, her eyes always returning to the back of the blonde head in front of her.

"Now before I give you your homework, we would like to say a special farewell to Adrien as he will be leaving today for a fashion showcase," Miss Bustier said, Adrien waving in response to hearing his name mentioned.

"When will you be back with us again Adrien?"

"The end of September,"

"That means he will be gone for his birthday!" Marinette thought, the horror of the situation sinking in.

She really did have to get his personal number now!

"..and I will see you all again on Monday," said Ms. Bustier as the class proceeded to pack their things and leave the room.

"Oh Adrikins! I am going to miss you sooooooooo much! Text me won't you? I have absolutely no idea what I am going to do without you for an entire Summer!" Chloe exclaimed, clinging to Adrien's arm as if it were her life-line.

"Oh I'm sure you'll make it," Nino muttered under his breath, crossing his arms and shooting a positively nasty look at the blonde girl.

"I gotta go Chloe. Nathalie is waiting,"

"Call me!" she calmed out to him as he made his way to the front of the school, Nino at his side.

"Hey there's Alya and Marinette," Nino pointed out the two girls near the front doors.

"Oh good! I wanted to say goodbye to them!" Adrien said, increasing his stride pace.

"Wait!" Nino said, grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him back.

"Marinette? Marinette is the girl you know this 'deep, dark secret' about? She's the one you've been so enamored with the past month!?" Nino asked, shock on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about," Adrien replied, trying to pull away from Nino.

"Don't give me that! I'm not your best friend for nothing! So tell me, what do you plan on doing? Just walking up to her and saying, 'Hey Marinette! I know something really personal about you! You wanna go out with me?'"

Adrien was silent. He knew he hadn't thought this thing through.

"Listen, go up to her and offer her your phone number. Not your business one, your personal one. I know she has your model cell, and that doesn't count,"

"But what if,"

"No buts. No what ifs. Just go do it," Nino said, ushering them towards the girls again.

Adrien took a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves as the got closer.

"Hey Marinette! Alya!" He said when the boys had joined them.

"Hey Adrien!" Replied Alya, waving.

"Um, Marinette, I was wondering if I could give you my personal cell number?" the blonde asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. " Ya know, so that I have someone other than this Goon to talk to while I'm gone!" Adrien said, gesturing at his best friend at the word "Goon".

"S-sure! I was actually hoping that, um, I could, uh, maybe, give you my address? That way we can uh, write each other. I hear that letters can be, um comforting. You know, when you are, uh, away from home?" Marinette stuttered out.

"Sure! That'd be great!" Adrien exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face.

Unbeknownst to them, while they were exchanging contact information, a pair of dark-skinned teens were bumping fists.

"Did you know Adrien liked Marinette?" Alya asked under her breath.

"No! I just figured it out like thirty seconds ago!" Nino replied.

"Well you found out not thirty seconds too soon! Look!"

For at that moment, two sixteen year olds were talking and laughing as if neither one knew the other had a crush on them. And that's because they didn't.


	9. Piece of Cake

Ok! So first, Galaxy Conquest is my OWN parody of Star Wars. Second, anything that shows up like _this_ signifies text messages. Third, enjoy!

Always,

WOBE

"Ok. You can do this Marinette. Just, take a deep breath, and text him. Something simple," Marinette tried, giving herself a pep talk.

She had been trying to convince herself for the last three weeks that she didn't miss the two crushes she had in her life. However, this denial was unconvincing to those around her. She found herself lying in bed, staring at her ceiling late at and wishing she could have the kind of courage that Ladybug afforded her the privilege of having, to tell the boy of her dreams the truth.

Then again, she couldn't seem to tell herself what the truth was. Her feelings were as jumbled as a dryer full of clothes left on high.

Finally, she convinced herself, or more so, Tikki convinced her, to type out those words on her phone screen.

 _Hey Adrien. How are you?_

She proofread it five times before she was satisfied that it sounded good enough.

She was surprised that she didn't have to wait long before her phone chirped, alerting her to a text.

 _Hey Marinette! I'm good! What bout u?_

Marinette practically fainted when she read his response, and squealed at the top of her lungs, the excitement was too much for her to handle.

After she had finally convinced her mother that she wasn't having a heart attack, Marinette returned her gaze to her phone, believing that she should send back a reply of her own.

 _Good! Watcha up to?_

Again, Adrien's reply was swift.

 _Galaxy Conquest with Nino. You?_

 _Reading in my room. Been a slow week._

There was a long pause before Marinette's phone dinged again. She had almost thought he had forgotten to text her back.

 _You wanna join us?_

In short, she began to panic.

"Oh no! Tikki!"

"What! What happened?" asked the little red Kwami, her cute voice squeaking slightly as she spoke.

"Adrien wants me to play Galaxy Conquest with him!"

"That's great!" Tikki said, excitedly buzzing around the girl's head.

"No it's not!" Marinette croaked, pulling at her pigtails.

"It's not?" Tikki asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"NO!"

Marinette flopped onto her bed, burrying her face into her pile of pillows.

"Why?" asked the Kwami, landing near her owner's pillow-covered head.

"Why?" Marinette questioned, sitting up on her bed and pulling her head out of the fluffy pile of fabric. "Why? Because I don't know how to play Galaxy Conquest! That's why!" she exclaimed, flopping backwards this time onto her mattress.

"Oh boy," Tikki muttered, rolling her big blue eyes. "Marinette, you're overreacting! I'm sure Adrien will help you out if you just ask him to!"

"Yeah, but what if I end up looking like a total idio-trocity?" she asked, looking up at her little Kwami with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry so much Marinette! Just remember that you are Ladybug! And if you can defeat Akumatized villains at the swing of a yoyo, then you can certainly master a computer game!"

"You're right Tikki! I can do this! What do I text him though?"

"First see if he said something else," the Kwami suggested.

Marinette nodded, grabbing her phone, unlocking it with a slide from her thumb.

 _You still there Marinette? Or did you abandon me for your book? Lol!_

Marinette smiled upon seeing his message, and replied with;

 _Haha! Very funny! No. Just thinking bout whether or not to accept your offer._

 _Make it snappy!_

Marinette bit her lip, conflicted on whether she should text what she had in mind next, or not.

She hit send.

 _The truth is, I don't know how to play._

She braced herself for the worst when she heard the familiar tone alerting her of her latest text.

 _Is that all? Well then, piece of cake! I can totally teach you! In fact, would you like to be in on me and Nino's conference call? It would be a lot easier than texting. Keeps your hands free to defeat some bad guy scum!_

 _Sure! That sounds great!_

 _Awesome! I'll call you. You might want headphones on though. Make sure it has a mic._

 _Ok. Thanks!_

Marinette waited patiently for her phone to ring, and when it finally started playing Somewhere Only We Know, her hand fumbled for a minute before she regained control, and clicked the green phone icon.

"He- (clears throat) Hello?" she answered, clearing her throat.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien's voice came over the cell phone speaker.

It took a strange glare from Tikki to keep the girl from squealing her lungs out right then and there! She was talking on the phone with Adrien! It was too good to be true!

"Hey Marinette!" another voice which she recognized as Nino's, repeated.

"Hey Adrien, Nino. Thanks for helping me out with this!"

"No prob! Now let's get you set up,"

"Ok,"

She grabbed her pink headphones and slipped them on her head, plugging the jack into her phone.

"So, what do I do?" Marinette asked, turning on her computer and opening up her browser.

"Just search for 'Galaxy Conquest' and we will go from there,"

"Ok. Found it! Clicked on it, and now it's on the sign up screen," Marinette narrated, typing in her username and password choices.

"K, all signed up! Now what?"

"Good! Now you get to pick your occupation, name, and create your character," Adrien explained.

"Hmmm. Let me think bout that,"

"Take your time!"

She thought for a second before typing in "Itini Ostwan"

Marinette had a hard time choosing from the list of occupations, and pondered for a while, before asking, "What jobs did you guys pick?"

"I'm a Bounty Hunter, and was able to develop my piloting skills," replied Nino.

"And I'm a Kavi Master. I'm not at the level to have an apprentice though. But still, I love have an Igniblade!" Adrien explained.

"Ok gotcha!" Marinette replied, scrolling down the list again. "I think I'll be a Kavi too,"

"I wonder why," muttered Nino.

"Whatcha say?" Adrien asked, having not heard what his friend had said clearly.

"I said, I'd rather die! This Drone Soldier scum demanded for me to show my licensing papers! Fat chance! Die!" Nino cried, making numerous odd sound effects.

"What? You're kidding! He actually asked to see your papers? Does he not know who you are?" Adrien asked.

"Apparently not!" Nino said, the sound of laser blasters being fired faintly coming across the phone.

"Ok. So I have my name, my job, and I finished my character. I gotta say, there aren't an overwhelming amount of choices!" Marinette said, clicking the "create" button.

"Yeah. The more you play and level up, the more stuff you unlock. It also gets cooler looking the higher up you rank," Nino explained, inserting a rather loud, "Die evil scum!" into the conversation.

As soon as she had finished all the necessary steps, Marinette found her character on a star ship about to crash momentarily. Adrien explained that she needed to find a man that would help her teleport off the ship safely, and send her to her next location, where she could meet other players from around the world. She followed the instructions that Chev Platoon gave her, and was soon in a lush forest, a new mission flashing across the top of her screen.

"Who's 'Chryso Zwart'? He just asked to be friends with me," Marinette asked.

"That would be me," Adrien replied after a moment of silence.

"You shortened your name? Why? I like Chrysoberyl Zwart!" Nino exclaimed, sounding disappointed.

"It was too long! Someone actually told me that there would never be someone with that name in this galaxy!" Adrien explained, obviously hurt that he had been picked on for the name he had chosen.

"I like your name too Adrien! Some people have absolutely no taste!" Marinette commented.

"Thanks guys! Now lets get you Con-questing!" Adrien exclaimed happily, informing his two telephone companions that the sound they heard was him cracking his knuckles.

It wasn't until Marinette's father called her for dinner that she realized she had been playing for nearly four hours!

"I gotta go guys! But I promise I'll play some more, and send you message boards,"

"Sounds good Marinette! Loved hangin with you!" Adrien said.

"Its official! This game is the most addictive one out there!" Nino added, sounding rather pleased.

"It is extremely fun," Marinette admitted.

"It is! And its even more fun to play with my two best friends! Well, gotta go! Talk to you guys later! Chryso out!" Adrien said, the side of his line going silent, and Nino soon following the blonde's example.

As Marinette made her way down the stairs, her face grew hot with realization.

Adrien had called her a friend. And one of his best friends at that!

Tom and Sabine discussed what they thought was the source of their daughter's constant smile that night when they went to bed.

And Marinette didn't have to stare at the ceiling.

NOTE: Chrysoberyl is the official name of the stone Cat's Eye. That's where Adrien got his name. He made his character as a tribute to Chat Noir! This chapter was just something I kinda wanted to do. References will be made to Galaxy Conquest, but it will not be the center of another chapter. Thanks!

Always,

WOBE


	10. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

Can't wait to see you man! It's been way 2 long!

Nino hit send on his cell phone.

The device chimed seconds later.

Ikr! Been 2 long! Let me know when u land buddy!

Nino smiled upon seeing the message.

Will do! Gotta go or else these flight attendants make take my phone away for the flight! Lol!

We wouldn't want that! C u in China! ;)

U sure will! Bye!

Bye!

Nino exited his messages and switched his phone to its airplane mode. He put on his headphones and pressed play on one of his favorite DJ mixes. He then settled back into his seat, staring out the window at the French landscape he was about to leave behind.

Adrien was usually a rather patient person. This was not the case at the moment however.

He was currently tapping his foot anxiously, looking at his watch nearly every ten seconds, and getting rather cross with the rude security guard who was clearly not impressed with the blonde boy's Chinese.

"Where are they? They should have landed seven minutes ago! That's what you get for having your best friend fly anything but the best Agreste!" Adrien muttered to himself, his foot picking up its tapping pace.

"Be patient Adrien. No amount of stressing over this will get him here faster," Nathalie reassured him, doing something on her ever-present tablet.

Adrien raised his sunglasses from his eyes for a moment, looking at his father's assistant with a rather confused expression.

He placed his sunglasses back where they belonged when he noticed a group of girls getting closer to them as they walked by.

"Galaxy Conquest again Nathalie," he stated, keeping his gaze fixed on the gate his best friend would be coming from.

The slight cough that emitted from the woman was all the confirmation that he needed.

"I- I don't know what your talking about," she said, her face turning the lightest shade of pink.

"Still cant get past mission number forty one?" Adrien asked, folding his arms across his chest, and a smile spreading slowly across his face.

"No," she muttered. "I don't see how you can possibly get past the deflector shields without being blasted by enemy Drone soldiers in the process!" she complained, a look of defeat crossing her face.

"You want some help?" he offered.

"Yes," Nathalie muttered after a long amount of silence.

"You need to time it just right. If you go through at the right time, you can make it through the first three shields before the reactivate again, and this allows you to make it through three at a time. Then you can catch the soldiers off guard when you make it through the ninth one," he explained, showing her the moves she had to make in order to succeed.

"You never cease to amaze me Adrien," she commented, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Thanks Nathalie. If only I could just please Father,"

"I understand Adrien. You already make him proud. He just doesn't know how he can tell you," Nathalie explained, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Nathalie. That means a lot," Adrien replied, offering her a smile of his own.

Adrien's mind was taken off his worries while he helped Nathalie through the Galaxy Conquest levels. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice the announcement go through the airport that flight 4712 from Paris had arrived.

Nathalie noticed the dark-skinned boy as he came off the plane, scowering the unfamiliar area for Adrien.

She was able to get his attention somehow, without letting Adrien know. Nino nodded, approaching the two silently.

He quietly made his way to Adrien's side and Asked, "Which level did Nathalie need help with this time?"

"Forty one," Adrien answered nonchalantly.

Realization sunk in moments later, and Adrien whirled around, put his glasses up on his head, and gazed at his friend with wide, green eyes, all in one fluid motion.

"NINO!" he exclaimed, opening his arms wide and wrapping them around his best friend.

"ADRIEN!" Nino laughed and replied in kind, hugging the blonde back.

"You made it! I cant believe you're actually here!" Adrien said, practically jumping up and down.

"I am to man!" Nino replied, laughing at his friend's antics.

"I thought you were gonna text me when you landed?" Adrien said, seeming offended that he hadn't received anything.

"He did. You were just so busy helping me, that you failed to hear that obnoxious thing you call a 'text tone' go off," Nathalie informed the blonde, back to her formal self.

"Good to see you too Nathalie," Nino added.

"Yes Nino. I am pleased to see you as well. Now I wont have to hear Adrien prattle on and on about how overflowing he is with excitement. This way please," she said, leading the two boys through the airport.

"Well she's just a little ray of sunshine now isn't she?" Nino whispered to Adrien, who tried his best to hold in his laughter. It came out in the form a snort though.

"I heard that," she informed the two boys as they made their way to baggage claim.

Adrien grabbed Nino's green, black, and blue bag as soon as he saw it and slung the strap over his shoulder.

Nino took this opportunity to look across at his best friend and see how much nearly six months had had its effect on him, since the only change he knew Adrien had experienced was his voice deepening. In fact, when Adrien's voice had been squeaking during their one gaming time, Adrien had simply claimed that it was a sore throat. Needless to say, Nino figured better when he heard his friend's voice the next time and it was no longer squeaking, but considerably deeper nonetheless.

He was obviously taller, nearly a whole head taller than Nathalie Nino noticed. He found himself having a difficult time at moments in keeping up with him.

His face had taken on more attributes of a young man rather than those of a boy. His jaw wasn't so soft, but slightly sharper, and his nose had lost a bit of its curled appearance and was now a tad amount straighter.

His eyes were still their brilliant, intelligent and wonder-filled green that they had always been, and his hair style was still the young teen mop he had always had.

Nino couldn't believe how much he had changed! And in just six months!

They put Nino's bags in the trunk, and as soon as they entered the car that was waiting for them, both boys began peppering each other with questions.

Adrien removed his sunglasses, and turned slightly in his seat so that he could face Nino better.

Nathalie was honestly glad that the backseat was filled with the voices of two boys instead of just one.

"So, I have gotta ask before I die. Dude! What happened?!" Nino asked.

"What do you mean?"

Adrien was clearly confused.

"What do I mean? I mean… This!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the new physical appearance of his friend.

"Oh. That. Well, the doctor told me that it was just a growth spurt that I had needed, and my body decided it was time," Adrien explained.

"Have you been working out?" Nino asked, noticing for the first time the muscles in the blonde's arms.

Adrien was about to nod, when Nathalie beat him to it.

"Only two hours a day. And that so happens to be on a busy day," she informed the dark-haired DJ.

"What caused that to start?"

"I have always worked out Nino. I just didn't have such a crazily cramped schedule to deal with. I mean, its worse than home! My only escape from my Father and his designers was if I went to the gym! You wouldn't believe how fast a sweaty teenager repels them!"

"Oh I would wanna see that!" Nino laughed.

"We might just be able to arrange that! You up for a trip to the gym at four?" Adrien asked.

"Sure! Anything that gives me time to spend with my bro!"

"Excellent!"

"So, Adrien, how are your fangirls taking your new look? I bet you cant go anywhere anymore!"

"It only started just recently. Father has only allowed certain shots to be released, and only in the countries that they were taken in. I do have to wear sunglasses wherever I go here though. They know me too well! France won't be introduced to the new Adrien Agreste until I return to Paris,"

Adrien sighed, and Nino prompted for him to continue, knowing that there was something more on his best friend's mind.

"Well, in all honesty I really am just hoping that one person in particular will notice my new look,"

"Let me guess, this 'one person' that you've got in mind is Marinette isn't it?"

Adrien sighed again and nodded.

"Dude! There is no need to worry so much! I heard from a reasonable source that Marinette has missed you like crazy these past few months,"

"Is your 'reasonable source', Alya?" Adrien asked, noticing the red that was spreading across Nino's face.

"What's been going on with you two lately?"

"No-nothing! I just, um," Nino stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You what?"

"I'm don't ever get nervous when I'm around her, but whenever someone asks me bout it, I don't have a clue what to do! All I know, is that whenever we're together, she just, completes me. Ya know?"

"Yeah I know. Unfortunately, all my fangirls seem to think that they are my soulmate!"

"Well as long as I'm here, you will have no rabid, possessed fangirls after you! And that's a promise Dude!" Nino said, wrapping an arm around his friend's strong shoulders.

"You're the best Nino!"

"Don't I know it! Now, what is there to do in this town?"

"Literally everything! Eat, shop, video games, music, you name it! And we can do it all incognito!"

"So, you're saying I get to spend an entire day with my best friend, sneak around one of the biggest cities in the world, eat, and get to be spies while doing it?"

"I guess," Adrien shrugged.

"Dude, sign me up!"

"So glad you're here man!" Adrien said, offering a fist bump.

"Me too man!" Nino replied, meeting Adrien's fist with his own.

"Now let's show China that Nino and Adrien are in the house!"

Hope you enjoy this one! A best bros chapter!

Enjoy,

Always WOBE


	11. Bursting Your Bubble

The time went by much faster than either boy wanted, but that's not to say they didn't use every moment they had to its fullest. Adrien's schedule was also so much easier and not quite as demanding with his best friend being present. It seemed that Mr. Agreste allowed his son to be more like a teenager when Nino was around, and though he would never admit it to anyone, he was actually happy that Adrien had a friend like the dark-haired DJ at his side.

Nathalie however was not afraid of what others thought or said about her, and let both Adrien and Nino know that, "I particularly like this friend of yours Adrien. He's not afraid to speak his mind. There are not enough people like that in this world,"

Nino hadn't been sure as to whether or not he should be offended by what Mr. Agreste's assistant had said about him, but Adrien explained that it was a compliment, and a high one from Nathalie.

"She barely ever says something so nice to teenagers! She usually claims that they are useless divas and brats," Adrien explained.

So, the month went by with Adrien and Nino hanging out as often as possible, with Nathalie always having an acceptable excuse ready for whenever Mr. Agreste arrived on the scene.

But before they knew it, they were having to pack up their clothes and toothbrushes, preparing for the non-stop flight back home.

"It seems so unfair that we have to go back already!" Nino said as he packed his clothes into his duffle bag.

"I know right! It feels like just yesterday you arrived here! I wish we could spend a little more time just being bros. But like always, duty calls!" Adrien said, as he brushed his hair.

"Why do you need to be back in Paris so soon anyway? I mean it's not like the fate of your dad's business depends on you!" Nino asked.

Adrien sighed, packing his brush in his carry on bag.

"It might as well be like that,"

Nino was about to ask what his friend meant by that, when there was a sudden knock on their hotel room door.

"Come in!" Adrien called.

Nathalie entered the room, her tablet in hand.

"Your father has already left on the private jet, and all of your flight preparations have been made," she explained.

"He left? Already? But he didn't even see me off," Adrien sighed, gazing sadly at the floor.

"He had scheduled a very important meeting today that he didn't wish to reschedule," Nathalie said, which Adrien understood really meant, "I'm sorry your father is being so nasty to you,"

"It's alright dude. We'll have a blast just the two of us! And I'm sure that Nathalie won't relate any 'mistakes' to your old man!" Nino said, throwing an arm around his buddy's shoulders.

Nino's eyes got wide as he realized that Nathalie was currently in the room.

"You wont tell him I said that will you?" he asked looking pleadingly at the older woman.

Nathalie gave him a small smile.

"Not a word Nino. Not a word,"

"Thanks!" Nino thanked her, a grin spreading across his face at the knowledge of the bullet he just dodged sunk in.

The boys talked all the way to the airport, not ceasing their conversation even when they were waiting for Nathalie to return with their flight information.

"Here are your boarding passes," she informed the two boys, handing them each a boarding pass. "And your seats are right in front of mine, so if you need anything, just ask,"

"Ok we will. Thanks Nathalie!" Adrien said as he looked over his boarding pass.

"Of course. Now, do you have everything? You have your carry ons?" she asked, Adrien and Nino both raising their small duffel bags in response.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Good. Let's get going. I'd rather not wait last minute," Nathalie said, motioning for the boys to follow her lead as they headed to their flight gate and handed their pre-boarding passes to the workers.

Nathalie practically fell asleep as soon as her head hit the back of her seat.

Nino and Adrien however, played every game available on Adrien's tablet, listening to their favorite group ADDA as they battled against inter dimensional foes and tried to pummel each other in chess.

"Has your dad been giving you chess lessons along with fencing and piano?" Nino asked as he lost his ninth straight game of chess to the blonde.

Adrien laughed and shook his head.

"No! I just really like the game. I learned how to play from my Great Uncle Julian. He's a master at it! I wanted to learn when I was about six, and he wanted me to actually learn something remotely fun, so he agreed to teach me while I agreed to learn,"

"Dude that's really cool!" Nino said.

Adrien nodded just as the flight attendants informed the passengers that they had to put their seat belts back on as they started their decent into Paris.

Nino and Adrien buckled their seat belts, and then Adrien checked behind him on Nathalie who gave him a thumbs up, indicating that she was fine.

She had slept for almost the entire twelve hour flight with both boys taking turns in checking up on her periodically.

"I bet Marinette will be happy to see you!" Nino said out of the blue, elbowing his friend lightly in the ribs.

Adrien's face turned a shade darker at the mention of his partner. He hadn't seen her in almost half the year. He wondered how much she had changed, if any.

"W- (clears throat) why do you say that?" the blonde asked.

"Because! You haven't seen each other yet, and I bet that she is just going crazy not being able to see or talk to you! All the information she's getting is from social media. Plus, you sent her like, twenty letters just while I was here,"

"It wasn't twenty! It was eighteen," Adrien corrected his best friend.

"Well excuse me!" Nino laughed, putting his hands up in defense.

The attendant came over the loud speaker, letting everyone know that they were about to land.

Both boys prepared for impact, and soon as the plane landed, they each let out a sigh of relief.

They unbuckled and grabbed their bags from the overhead compartments, getting into the aisle as quickly as they could.

As soon as they exited the plane, both boys turned their phones off of airplane mode, both devices suddenly lighting up with text messages.

"I'm sorry Adrien. I just was informed by your father that he needs me at work sooner than he thought. You will have to go to the mansion without me," Nathalie said.

"What? But we barely got back!"

"I know Adrien, and I'm sorry. But if its any consolation, I already made arrangements for a chaperone for this very instance. He will be there to greet you,"

Adrien sighed. This day was not going at all like he expected it to.

"Ok. Thanks Nathalie,"

The woman simply nodded and headed off to baggage claim with post haste.

The boys took their time to get to baggage claim, Nino trying his best to comfort Adrien.

"I cant believe he would call her into work so soon! Did you see how tired she was? She slept for so long, I was afraid she wasn't gonna wake up!" Adrien said, his exasperation at his father quite obvious.

Nino spotted Adrien's bag and grabbed it when it came closer, listening to the blonde as he let out all his frustration.

"I mean, how hard is it for him to think about somebody other than himself for once? Obviously, impossible!"

Nino noticed recognized the Agreste family car. He did not however, recognize the person leaning against the silver vehicle.

He was tall, with light blonde hair, the bangs of which were swept neatly over his forehead. He seemed trim, but well built at the same time, like he had a swimmer's build. He was dressed rather classy, but pretty casually for a chauffeur. He wore a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was tucked neatly under a black vest which matched his black dress trousers.

Nino simply directed Adrien towards the name by pulling him by the elbow rather than telling him where to go since he was in a full outrage by now.

Adrien wasn't even paying attention at this point, and clearly didn't see the car or the person as they approached.

"And he seems to think that he can just walk over everyone! Regardless of their feelings! And another thing, he"

"Adrien," Nino tried to interrupt him, not succeeding.

"Never lets anyone get a word in edgewise! It's like what we have to say is unimportant in his schedule!"

"Adrien," Nino tried again.

"He's rude to all of his employees too!"

"Adrien!"

"I mean, he has no respect! None! For other people!"

Nino noticed that the man leaning against the car was now chuckling.

"And it just…" Adrien took a breath, sighing at the predicament he was in.

"I probably made a pretty big fool of myself huh?" Adrien asked his best friend, the blonde's face very similar to that of a dejected puppy.

"Probably," the stranger said, speaking for the first time. "But what else is new?"

Adrien turned his attention the man, his green eyes going wide at the sight before him. His jaw dropped and his bag fell from his hand to the ground with a hollow "THUD!".'

"Hello Adrien,"

Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! Who is this new addition to the "game"? And what role does he play? And how will the whole thing turn out with Adrien and Marinette? Or Chat Noir and Ladybug? Stay tuned to find out!

Enjoy!

Always, WOBE


	12. Letting the Chat Out of the Bag

"Hello Adrien,"

Adrien couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything. Not with the person standing in front of him.

The man chuckled at the blonde's flabbergasted reaction, his mouth agape and his eyes wide with shock.

"That's not really the welcome I had imagined for you to give me Adrien," the man said, examining his nails nonchalantly as he continued to lean against the Agreste vehicle.

"Felix? What are you doing here?" Adrien asked, his voice coming out softly.

"You're lucky I have excellent hearing Adrien. Otherwise your question would go unanswered and then where would we be?" Felix said, folding both his arms again, his blue eyes trained on Adrien.

"Before I answer your question however, we should probably get you in the car. Wouldn't want father having a heart attack when he finds out you didn't get home on time for bed. Is it still 8:30?" Felix said as he held the door open for both boys.

"No. It's now 10:00. I am seventeen after all Felix," Adrien explained, crossing his arms over his chest and mimicking Felix's position.

"Yes you are. And look at you! The perfect combination of both parents! How fortunate are you!"

"You don't have to be sarcastic Felix!"

"Oh I know. I'm just so good at it,"

Felix noticed that Nino was completely confused as to what was going on at the moment, and decided to remedy the situation.

"Adrien, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of being introduced to your friend. Would you mind doing the honors? I am not as socially adept as you are!"

Adrien rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Felix, this is my best friend Nino. Nino, this is Felix. My brother,"

"Brother? Wait, what?"

"Ah yes. The familiar sight of bewilderment that befalls upon all who learn about me for the first time! No need to be alarmed Nino. This happens with everyone that meets me," Felix explained as he got into the front passenger seat and buckled his seat belt.

"Dude! Since when have you had a brother?" Nino hissed at his best friend, keeping his voice down so that Felix couldn't hear him.

It apparently didn't work.

"Adrien likes to keep certain things to himself. Like the existence of his older brother among other things," Felix said, putting emphasis on the second sentence and turning around in his seat to give his brother a deathly glare.

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked out the window, his eyes watching the buildings as they passed.

The silence in the car mounted, until Nino couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh! Come on! You gotta explain this to me Dude!" he begged Adrien.

"Oh yes Adrien. I wish to see just how you handle this explanation," Felix said dryly.

Adrien took a deep breath.

"Felix is my older brother by nine years. He left home for college when he was eighteen, against our father's wishes mind you, and is currently a fashion critic. Did I miss anything?" Adrien asked his older brother, crossing his arms in indignation.

"You did decent. You forgot about Chat Noir, my EMT training, and we seriously need to work on your delivery. Who have you been taking lessons from? Chloe?"

Felix shuddered at the thought. He always hated that blonde brat. He didn't care if she was his little brother's only friend. She was a diva, and Felix always had a special amount of animosity reserved just for her.

"What about Chat Noir?" Nino asked, his curiosity even more piqued.

"I was Chat Noir," Felix said nonchalantly, as if he had told someone his favorite color.

"You're Chat Noir! Dude! You never told me you had a brother, and on top of that he's Chat Noir!?" Nino said excitedly, his attention on the blonde sitting next to him.

"The key word is 'was'. I haven't worn that suit in almost three years,"

Nino's face fell, as did his spirits.

"Well, then who's Chat Noir if you aren't any more?" Nino asked, still confused by the whole situation.

Adrien knew what was coming and tried to prevent it, giving his brother extremely over animated hand gestures to stop.

"Adrien," Felix replied, pointing at his brother with his thumb.

Adrien facepalmed in exasperation, his brother revealing his most important secret to his best friend.

"FELIX!" Adrien hissed through clenched teeth.

Felix knew he had hit a nerve, but he also knew how important it was to tell people eventually.

"You mean to tell me, you have been protecting Paris for nearly three years, and you haven't even told your best friend? And father said that I was the socially inept one,"

"You know I wanted to keep that a secret!"

"Oh yes Adrien. Why don't we keep everything a secret? Like the fact that you actually have an older brother. How well did that work out for you? You haven't even told Marinette yet have you?"

Adrien bowed his head, his gaze fixed on his orange sneakers.

Felix shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised? You've known for almost a year,"

"Nine moths," Adrien interrupted, looking at his brother again.

"Whatever. And you still haven't simply approached her and, enunciating properly, saying, 'Hello Marinette. Or should I say Ladybug?'. It's. That. Simple,"

"Wait. Marinette's Ladybug? I'm so confused!" Nino complained rubbing his temple.

"See what you've done Adrien! All of this stress could have been avoided if you simply decided to let the cat out of the bag one time," Felix said, glaring at his brother.

"Well none of this would have happened if you had just taken me with you when you left!" Adrien yelled.

"Don't start that with me! You know I couldn't do that! Father would have gone a rampage of firing everyone within reach! I could risk my own safety but not yours. You were always destined for greatness. Unlike me,"

Adrien stared wide eyed at the back of his brother's blonde head.

"Fe," Adrien began, but was cut off by his brother whipping his head around to look at him.

"No. I am sick of seeing you always taking the side of caution when it comes to your secret identities. You need to take a chance Adrien. One that I refused to take,"

The silence began to settle into the car again as they pulled up to the Agreste mansion.

"Dude, I am so confused right now! My brain hurts!" Nino admitted.

"Come inside Nino. I'll explain everything," Adrien said as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door.

He was shocked to find Felix already outside his door.

Felix took Adrien's bag and put the strap over his shoulder.

Nino looked at the brothers curiously as they came around from the other side of the vehicle.

"Actually Nino, Adrien wont explain everything," Felix said, causing both boys to give him strange looks.

"I will. Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about,"

WOW! What will happen now? Will Nino keep this earth shattering secret? Or will the beans accidentally spill? Stay tuned for more chapters!

For those of you that guessed that I was leading up to Felix, great job! I know he's not really a part of the show, but I have a soft spot for Agreste brothers/twins aus! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Enjoy!

Always, WOBE


	13. In a Pickle

The three boys went to the living room, sitting down on the sofa and getting as comfortable as possible considering the current situation.

"I am making some tea," Felix finally declared getting utterly disgusted by the silent atmosphere that presently dominated the room. "Would either of you like some?" Felix asked.

Adrien raised an eyebrow at his brother's question.

"You're asking me if I want Earl Grey?" Adrien asked.

"Of course. I thought that perhaps your tastebuds would have matured by now. From you're expression however, I take it that has not yet happened,"

"My tastebuds are ordinary. Your's are the ones that are all messed up!"

Felix didn't seem at all fazed by his brother's comment.

"Nino? Tea?" Felix asked, turning his attention to the other teenager.

Nino vigorously shook his head.

Perhaps a little too vigorously.

"Very well," Felix replied walking back to the kitchen.

As soon as the older Agreste was out of sight, Nino began talking a mile a minute.

"Dude! What is going on? You're Chat Noir? And Marinette is Ladybug? And you have a brother?" he whispered.

"I know. It's a lot to take in,"

"Ya think?"

"I'm sorry I never told you any of this. Felix warned me that this might happen,"

"He's surprisingly quite a bit like you," Nino admitted.

"Actually, he's been abnormally kind. He's typically very reserved and cold. The only reason he acted the way he did was because he was comfortable around you,"

"He acted like he had known me my whole life! That seems a little more than him feeling 'comfortable' to me," Nino said, crossing his arms.

Adrien and Nino continued their whispering conversation, failing to notice that Felix had reentered the room, teacup and saucer in hand.

"Don't mind me. I just love listening to Adrien prattle on," Felix said, finally allowing his presence to be known.

Nino practically jumped off the sofa, and Adrien face-palmed letting out a groan at his brother's words.

"Felix! Don't do that!" Adrien exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Do what?" Felix asked, taking another sip from his tea and crossing his legs.

"What you just did! You scared Nino half to death! You used to do that all the time when we were younger!" Adrien exclaimed angrily.

"If I remember correctly, you were the prankster in the family. Besides, that is not the problem. We must discuss the matter at hand," Felix replied in a completely contradictory manner to his brother.

Adrien was about to interject, when the older Agreste put up a hand to stop him.

"Don't try and change the subject Adrien. We are here to bring Nino here," here he gestured to Nino. "out of the dark. So I shall start from the beginning,"

He gracefully placed his teacup and saucer on the coffee table and folded his hands in his lap.

"When I was fifteen, I was given the great responsibility of becoming one of the protectors of Paris, going by the name of Chat Noir. My partner in crime fighting was The superherione known as Ladybug. We were unstoppable. A team made stronger because of the mutual respect that we began to develop towards each other. Unfortunately, my feelings didn't remain as such. I began to slowly fall in love with the girl in red, the girl who had become my partner,"

Felix sighed, closing his stormy blue eyes for a moment as if remembering something from the past. As soon as he reopened them, he continued.

"Over time, I was able to deduce the secret identity of my Ladybug, and was determined to let her see behind the mask of Chat Noir. That was not meant to be,"

"What happened?" Nino asked, inching closer to the edge of the couch cushion.

"I never got the chance to tell her, eventually making up excuses as to why I shouldn't or couldn't. The day I finally made up my mind to give her my heart as well as my dearest secret, I was too late,"

Both boys were in awe at the depth of emotion portrayed in Felix's eyes as he poured out his secrets to them.

"She had been offered a scholarship in Quebec to attend one of the best art schools still existing. Unbeknownst to me, she had accepted. She had left. Before I had ever been able to tell her the truth. And I haven't seen her since,"

The familiar sound of silence filled the area, only interrupted by Felix's sigh.

"Adrien was given the ring two years ago in much the same manner that I received it. I had actually suggested to Master Fu that he choose Adrien as my successor. I thought that perhaps I might be able to redeem my life by giving my little brother the ability to have a better one. And the opportunity to meet his Ladybug,"

"That's why you want Adrien to reveal himself to Ladyb-I mean, Marinette! Because you never got the chance to tell your Ladybug!" Nino said, understanding where Felix was coming from.

"Exactly. You know, you're not as dumb as you look,"

"Um, thank you?" Nino said warily, unsure of how to react to such a comment.

"Do me a favor and rub off on Adrien. He needs more intelligence in his life,"

"FELIX!" Adrien yelled.

"Oh Adrien! If you want me to experience significant hearing loss, continue screaming directly into my ear!" Felix exclaimed, covering his ears with his hands.

"What I don't understand, is why are you trying to get Adrien to reveal himself to Marinette now? I mean, it's not like she's going to go off to college tomorrow," Nino asked, slightly confused.

"No, but the possibility is quite significant,"

"How?"

"Because it's in her blood,"

"In her blood?" Adrien and Nino said in unison.

"What a minute Fe, you've even got me confused on that one,"

"What a surprise. Adrien being confused," Felix muttered under his breath,"

"What I mean, is that Marinette has artistic intelligence in her blood,"

Both boys had blank looks on their faces.

"My Ladybug was a Cheng too. Her name was Bridgette. And she is Marinette's cousin,"

Dun, dun, dun! What?! Can you believe it? Well, you probably can! Lol!

Sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so CRAZY long, but we were in the process of moving.

Anywho, here is the next chapter! Only a couple more to go! Thanks for all of the support you guys! You are Awesome Sauce!

always,

WOBE


	14. In the Nick of Time (The Finale)

Guest

You're very good! I have an idea, but I'm not great at storytelling… A new singer gets akumatized and becomes the Siren. Her voice is powerful to put people who listen under her spell. And at the end, she writes a song for Ladybug and Chat Noir ( the opening song ) Can't you make it happen?

Well, I loved this guest's idea, so here it is! I took a few liberties of course, and changed up the Siren just a little bit as well as the story. I still hope you like it! Here's the climax, and all that I have built up towards! Are you ready?

Then….

Lets….

GO!

* * *

Before Nino could express his utter shock for the entire situation, a huge crash was heard outside the mansion.

Both Adrien and Felix stood from their seats on instinct, and immediately ran towards the window to find out what had made the horrendous noise.

The brothers leaned over the railing to gaze out upon the city, seeing the people running and screaming in a frenzied panic.

Although they were unable to pinpoint the akumatized person, that didn't prevent the brothers from taking action.

"PLAGG!" they yelled out in unison, whirling around and getting the attention of the small, black Kwami.

Felix groaned, remembering that he was not in fact, the superhero anymore.

"See. This is what coming home does to me! Brings about feelings, which bring about forgetfulness," Felix complained, closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, and shaking his head.

"Well I've never had to choose between you two before!" Plagg teased the blonde brothers.

"Plaaaaagg," Felix hissed through gritted teeth, his hands balling into fists at his side.

"Fine, fine! You guys do realize that I have enough power to transform both of you though, right?" the Kwami inquired.

"WHAT?" the brothers said in unison, equal amounts of surprise and intrigue on their faces.

"Yeah. You both possess your own separate Miraculous from your different times as Chat Noir. Since you are both in the same place, I can transform you both,"

"And you're just telling us this now? We could have used that information years ago!" Felix complained to the Kwami, his hands folded across his chest.

"You two were never together, so it never would have worked," Plagg reminded the older brother with a smirk on his tiny, black face.

A look of pain flashed in the man's pale, blue eyes at those words. The worst part, was that he couldn't help but know that they were true. Never had Felix wished that he could distrust the Kwami more than in that moment.

Plaag continued to speak, eventually drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Also, You need to know that you can still only use your Cataclysm once and you have to do it together in order for it to work properly,"

"How do we do that?" Adrien asked.

"After you summon your Cataclysm, you simply have to touch the same object at about the same time," Plaag explained.

Adrien and Felix nodded one time to tell the cat Kwami that they understood.

"Plagg," Felix said, looking out upon the city below him with the stature of the Agreste first-born. He suddenly turned, a smirk on his lips as he raised his right hand to show a black cat ring on his middle finger. "I think it's time that I finally used this,"

Adrien smiled at his older brother, grasping his hand with his own.

"Let's do this!" Adrien agreed.

Plagg nodded, preparing himself for the double transformation.

"Plagg," the blondes said together, smiling fondly at each other.

"CLAWS OUT!"

No one was sure how Plagg was able to do it, but moments later, there stood two Chat Noirs, in a much more sensible Summer ensemble. Adrien's outfit consisted of his typical wear aside from the fact that his top was short sleeved and his gloves were therefore no longer over-lapping the long sleeves.

Felix's outfit consisted of a sleeveless top that very closely resembled a leather vest, and instead of his usual tall boots, these were only knee high with several silver buckles added to them. His gloves had much more pronounced claws than Adrien's and his "tail" was also longer.

Nino stood in shook, his jaw nearly hitting the floor at what he had just witnessed with his own two eyes. Before him stood a pair of Chat Noir's, cat ears nesting perfectly in their messy, blonde hair.

"Sweet!" Adrien said, excitedly examining his new outfit.

"Thank goodness! My skin can actually breath in this!" Felix exclaimed, stretching out his muscles to test out the new suit.

"I love your boots!" Adrien exclaimed, circling his older brother and looking carefully at the details of the leather uniform.

"My boots? I want your shirt!" Felix said, a smirk crossing his face as he looked upon his little brother.

He rarely ever got to see Adrien in his Chat Noir outfit, looking up pictures on the internet whenever he could. He never got to see "Chat Noir" up close like he was now, and although he would rather die than admit it, he was proud of what his brother had done in his place, filling the role of Paris's protector to the fullest.

"Adrien," Felix whispered, his blue eyes cast downward.

"What's wrong Felix?" Adrien asked, concerned with the expressions that were passing across the older Agreste's face.

 _"Even after all these years. He can still read me so well,"_ Felix thought wistfully, the corner of his mouth curling upward slightly.

"I just want you to know tha,"

Another crash followed by several screeches brought the brothers back to reality.

"You'll have to save that thought until after we save Paris!" Adrien ordered, running back to the balcony and staring down at the ground, doing his best to locate the victim.

"There," Felix said, pointing at a shadowy figure floating just above the ground. Her long, black dress glittered in the sunlight as she hovered, rubble from the surrounding buildings falling all around her but never once making contact with her.

Adrien ran from the balcony over to Nino, ordering him to stay put before he was once again by his brother's side, perching like the animal that he was named for.

"Ready?" Felix asked, looking through the black of his mask and into the green feline eyes of Adrien.

He simply received a nod in reply.

And with that simple confirmation, the duo leapt from their crouched positions and straight into the fray.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go Bridgette? I mean, you've only been her for three days. That's barely any time at all!" Marinette asked her cousin, carefully placing some macaroons in a to-go bag for the twenty-five-year-old.

Bridgette shook her head.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I need to get back to work. I'm lucky that I was allowed even this much time off!"

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to go. I barely see you anymore," Marinette said, disappointed.

Bridgette gave her cousin a sad smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder before pulling her in for a hug.

"At least you gave me some great ideas for some new designs. I'll start working on them right away!" Marinette said after the pair pulled away from their embrace.

"I am sorry that we couldn't hang out more. I promise that next time I come to visit, I'll let you know ahead of time _and_ I'll make sure that it's at least a week long one," Bridgette told her cousin, giving her a kind smile.

"Thanks Bridgette!"

Screams instantly began to break up the tender moment between the two girls. Marinette ran to the front windows of the bakery, staring out the glass at the horrific scene outside. People were scattering like cockroaches in the light, shouting in fear at an unknown terror. She went into action after that, running up the stairs to her room and up to her balcony, trying to get a better view.

She peered down on the city below, people still running in a frantic pandemonium and making the whole situation even more dire.

"Tikki!" Marinette called to the Kwami, turning abruptly from the scene and back towards her room. Her blue eyes grew wide when she saw her cousin standing there instead of the little red creature she had been expecting.

"Uh, Br-Bridgette! What are you d-doing up here?" she stuttered signaling to Tikki to hide.

"I know what you're up to Marinette, and I don't care what you say. I'm coming to help," Bridgette told her cousin, her expression serious and her fists clenched at her sides.

"I d-don't have a clue wh-what you're tal,"

"Save it Marinette! I know you're the current Ladybug,"

How it was possible, she wasn't really sure, but Marinette's eyes grew even wider than they had been only moments before.

"H-how?"

"I've been watching you for months. I was eventually able to identify you. Besides, we're family and family can always recognize family," she hastily explained.

"B-but,"

"Marinette, listen to me. We have to get down there, like, yesterday! We don't have time for this!" Bridgette claimed, gripping her cousin's arms in her hands and looking her straight in the eyes.

"But,"

"Look, I'll answer any questions that you may have after this, but we need to get out there and defend those people before there isn't a city to protect anymore!"

Marinette nodded, steeling her nerves as she called for her Kwami again.

"There is one more thing I kinda forget to tell you though Marinette," Brigette admitted.

"What's that?" Marinette asked the taller girl.

"I,"

"You girls ready?" Tikki asked the pair.

"Ready!" Marinette exclaimed, Bridgette nodding her approval.

"SPOTS ON!"

Marinette wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear a second voice join her in her transformation call, but she shrugged it off.

Marinette looked down at herself after her transformation was complete, surprised at the subtle changes to her ensemble. Her outfit was still red with black spots, but her top was now a tank top her gloves detached. She actually wore a thin style of ankle boot, the sole black instead of its normal red leather. She felt her face and realized that the mask hadn't changed at all.

However, what truly surprised the girl was when she looked to see her cousin's reaction, but her cousin wasn't there. In Bridgette's place stood…

Ladybug?

She wore an outfit similar to Marinette's although her boots were higher and her tank styled top had more black accents that weren't just dots.

"Wait? Wha – how- when?" she sputtered out, unsure of what to do or say.

"Remember that thing I forgot to tell you?"

"You're Ladybug!" Marinette squealed, squeezing her cousin in a vise-like embrace.

"I used to be," Bridgette said, pulling her cousin off her. "Now before you ask any more questions, we should probably get down there and save Paris!"

"Right behind you, _Ladybug_!"

* * *

"Where on earth is Ladybug? We can't make a move without her!" Felix asked his brother as he fended off a robotic soldier who was clearly just another lackey for the main villain.

"Not (grunt) sure!" Adrien replied, bopping another robotic henchman on the head.

Felix chased after another metal robot, skidding to a stop as he pulled out a pair of silver daggers from the back of his utility belt. He had just released an almost savage battle cry and was about to lay waste to the tin can, when it was suddenly and unexpectedly removed from his path, pulled by some invisible force into a group of the machines.

"Huh?" Felix looked up, his eyes growing wide at the person standing atop the building.

"Ladybug," he whispered, Adrien running to his brother's side after he heard the crashing of the one bot into the others.

The Ladybug in question was soon joined by – another Ladybug?

Both boys looked at each other with confusion, before the girls leapt down from the building and landed in front of the pair of black cat vigilantes.

"Give me the run-down Chat," the taller of the two Ladybugs said, her focus directed at Felix who was also the taller of the two Chat Noirs.

"There are numerous androids being sent out from some undetermined central point and from an unidentified villain. We are still unsure of the nature of the akumatized victim's powers," Felix told her, diving right into the explanation without hesitation.

"Hmm. It seems that our best course of action would be to,"

"Figure out the nature of the akuma's power,"

"And then devise an accurate and effective way to infiltrate their headquarters,"

The two onlookers were stunned at the way their predecessors were able to complete each other's sentences without so much as batting an eyelash.

"Creepy," Ladybug whispered.

"Cool," Chat Noir said at the same time, receiving a glare from his red-clad partner.

"Chat, Ladybug. We have a plan. However, I don't believe it will work if we have to constantly be worried about whether or not we have accurately obtained the correct partner, so we will be using codenames. Since Ladybug and myself," her the taller Chat indicated himself and the taller Ladybug. "were the original defenders of Paris, we will continue to be Chat Noir and Ladybug. You two will be Luck and Fate. Good?" Chat Noir asked the younger pair of heroes.

The younger pair both nodded in synch, running the nicknames through their heads.

"Let's go cleanse some Akuma!" Ladybug ordered, leading the charge.

Locating the headquarters of the akumatized victim was actually fairly simple, one of the damaged mechs heading back to it in order to warn their master, whoever it was. The group of superheroes silently followed the lackey as it made its way to what looked like an abandoned music store.

"Why do supervillain's secret lairs always have to be in abandoned buildings?" Fate complained, his teammates shushing him despite the fact that he had actually been quiet when he had spoken.

"Let's make our way around back," Ladybug ordered, her partners all nodding in approval of the plan.

Once they had made their way to the back of the building in the most silent of manners, Ladybug motioned to the other pair of heroes that they would go up to the roof while the younger two tried to sneak in through the back entrance.

"Watch your step," Fate told Luck as they walked over the decrepit boards and pieces of drywall that had fallen away from the structure due to old age and misuse.

"Thanks," she told him, avoiding some broken glass.

Luck heard her yoyo ringing and picked it up, answering Ladybug's call.

"Are you in position?" she asked on the other end.

"Almost. It's a disaster zone back here," Luck responded, Fate pulling her out of the way of another piece of drywall caving in.

"Thanks," she mouthed to him, continuing her conversation with Ladybug for only a minute longer before they were in the position they needed to be.

The pair peered through the crack in the door that lead to the main room of the music store, torn papers and dusty instruments lying everywhere. Some were even still hanging on the walls. They weren't able to make out the villain considering that whoever it was, was sitting on what looked like a giant throne.

"Idiot!" a voice that was clearly female claimed, slamming something hard on the ground. "Do you know what you have done in returning to me?"

The injured robot that could be seen standing in front of the chair seemed confused; well, as confused as a machine can look anyway.

"You have brought them straight to my lair! You have exposed my headquarters to them, and most likely, they are here right now, ready to attack me!" the figure yelled as she came into view for the first time.

She wore a long, dark blue cape which almost reached to the floor. She carried a long, black and silver staff in her hand, a broken microphone adorning the top. She suddenly turned around, allowing Luck and Fate to get a perfect view of her. Her hair was styled in a long and jagged side ponytail, swirls of grey laced into the dark purple strands. Her outfit was just as outlandish and menacing as her cape, purple musical measures decorating the long-sleeved black shirt, it's long sleeves almost as long as her cape was. Her skirt was jaggedly cut diagonally, with a pair of purple tights underneath it, black music notes adorning them. She wore jagged, black, wedge heels with the straps curling up her legs to her mid calves. The jagged, black makeup around her eyes made her look all the more frightening, her bright green eyes exceptionally piercing because of it. It didn't help that she was snarling either.

"She can fly," Fate whispered, pointing out the girl was in fact, hovering off the ground.

"Good to know," Luck whispered back, nodding.

Fate pulled out his silver baton, a message from Chat Noir appearing, asking if they were in position yet. He quickly responded with a yes, before he put the baton back where it belonged.

The pair counted silently to ten before they vaulted themselves into the room, Ladybug and Chat Noir coming down through the ceiling at the exact same moment.

"Oh look! The little kitties came out to play! And they brought along their lucky ladybugs too!" the villain laughed maliciously, the high-pitched sound causing all four heroes to cringe.

"Who are you?" Ladybug ordered, readying her yoyo.

"Why, you don't know who _I_ am? Oh, I _am_ insulted!" the girl replied, dramatically placing a hand to forehead and collapsing back into the throne she had been in only a few minutes prior. Now that they could see the front of the chair, it couldn't receive any other name than throne, it's surface made completely out of musical instruments. Fate even spied a harmonica.

"You poor deprived children! Not knowing who I am!" the girl continued her theatrical conversation, leaving all four heroes confused.

"Why, my name is, Siren!"

In an instant she stood, slamming her staff on the floor which sent out a sonic pulse causing the entire building to shake.

"And I guarantee you will not forget the name as long as you live,"

She raised her staff, pointing the microphone towards the group.

"For it will be the **LAST THING YOU REMEMBER**!" she screamed, releasing a high-pitched wave of sound from her mouth, causing the four to fall to their knees, grasping for their ears in a futile attempt to spare their hearing.

The building began to tremble even more, windows shattering and the ceiling raining down pieces of drywall and plaster.

The team watched helplessly as the girl rose through the air, flying through a hole that had been made in the ceiling.

"Go my minions! Destroy! Conquer! **WREAK HAVOC**!" she cried out to her robots, her ominous laughter ringing through the air as screams began to chorus back to her.

She put a hand to her ear, a look of pure and unadulterated satisfaction on her face.

"Ah! Such sweet music to my ears!" she praised the sound of panic spreading throughout Paris, cuddling her staff close to her.

"This isn't over Siren!" Ladybug said, her group standing behind her as she pointed up at the villain.

"How did you get out of my deathtrap?" the girl asked.

She shrugged.

"No matter. I will still make sure that the last thing you ever think of is the name of Siren!" she raised her staff towards the sky, black musical notes suddenly circling around the broken microphone.

She sent the blast of notes towards the group, each member quickly vaulting away. Siren continued to assault them with the blasts, some from her staff and some from her own hands.

"Why won't you just stand still for once!" she said in frustration, gritting her teeth as she slammed her foot down on air as if it were solid ground. The action sent a ripple of sound through the air that hit a significant amount of taller buildings.

Siren quickly let loose a series of smaller blasts towards Ladybug, the red clad girl unable to get out of the way in time.

"Ladybug!"

Before Ladybug knew what was happening, a black streak jumped in front of her, blocking her from the onslaught of attacks.

"UGH!" Siren grunted once the dust had cleared and Ladybug was still intact.

"How-how did you do that?" Ladybug asked Chat.

"A magician never reveals his secrets My Lady," he replied, winking one of his blue green eyes.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"It's good to work with you again Chat," she said before she pulled him out of the way of a robotic henchman's attack.

"Now we're even," she said after bringing the robot down to scrap and metal shavings.

"Not even close!" Chat teased her, throwing one of his silver daggers and imbedding it in the side of a building, a robotic head pinned to the brick.

He snapped his fingers and the dagger returned to his hand, the other knife never having left.

"Woah! How can I get me a pair of those!" Fate asked the taller boy, looking down at his staff and thinking it lame now.

"Focus Fate," Chat told the younger one.

"Right," Fate nodded, returning to demolishing more robotic soldiers.

"No, no, no, NO, **NO**!" Siren screamed, letting loose another wave of super-sonic sound from her mouth down up on the Parisian city.

"Fate!" Luck yelled, grabbing the boy around the waist with her yoyo and pulling him out of the path of the blast.

"Thanks!" he said, grasping for her hand and squeezing it.

The fight continued to wage on, Siren sending out more and more magical blasts and the four heroes always evading or repelling them with their weapons. The frustration was beginning to wane on the supervillain, her movements and attacks becoming more uncoordinated and rash.

"You _will_ bow before the might of Siren if it is the **LAST THING I DO**!" she screamed, shooting a series of mini blasts down upon the group, each one expertly dodging.

Shock coursed through everyone's veins however when a scream sounded; but it didn't come from the girl floating in the sky. It sounded from the ground.

Chat whipped around and to his horror, found that one of the sound projectiles had found it's mark.

Ladybug stood, grasping her right arm, her yoyo dropped to the ground. She pulled away her hand only to shudder at the sight of the substance on her fingers.

The metallic smell of blood permeated the air as Ladybug collapsed to her knees, still cradling her arm.

"Chat?" she questioned, unsure of what else to do.

Said feline hastily made it to her side, helping her to her feet and examining the wound. It wasn't deep, but it was a very wide cut, several scratches making up the surface of the newly made gash. Chat quickly took out one of his daggers and in a split second the sound of fabric being torn could be heard.

Before he could apply the new bandage courtesy of his left glove cuff to his Lady's injury, Siren began to cackle menacingly.

"Oh the drama! It's better than anything I could have asked for! Prepare for round two!" Siren said evilly, readying another blast of cosmic sound.

"How _dare_ you!" Chat snarled, turning his attention abruptly towards the girl floating in the air.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it wittle pussy cat?" she asked, saying his name with a childish accent. She laughed afterwards, wiping a tear from her eye at the menacing look on the black clad hero's face.

"You should see your face! You look hilarious!" she chuckled.

Chat Noir snarled again, his fangs showing as he finished attending to his Lady's wound.

"Such a sweet moment! Too bad neither of you will last long enough to have another one!" she claimed, pointing another series of blasts at the pair.

She laughed wickedly, the sound of Luck and Fate coughing off to the side of the scene from the sudden dust the only sound heard.

Once the fogginess cleared however, Siren's cackling turned to confusion.

" **WHAT**?!" she screeched. "How is this possible? There's no way you could have survived an attack like _that_!"

Chat had her back to the Akumatized villain, his arms wrapped around Ladybug. Suddenly, he turned on her, his eyes starting to glow with a menacing green light, his fangs and claws more prominent than they had been only a minute ago. As the dust continued to clear, a visible green shield could clearly be seen, protecting the back of the dark hero.

"How **DARE** you!" he repeated, rising to his feet, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

As he continued his approach on the girl, she started to send projectiles at him from her mouth and hands, but he deflected all of them, explosions occurring from the deflected blasts as he advanced.

"You think you're so powerful? You think you can control me? You think you can even defeat me?" Chat asked in rapid succession, Siren firing at his faster and faster and beginning to get desperate.

"You have no IDEA what I'm capable of!" he screamed at her, a bright green light enveloping him and causing everyone present to shield their eyes.

As soon as the light started to fade, Ladybug looked upon Chat Noir and gasped.

The man had transformed into what could only be described as a higher form of Chat Noir. While the majority of his outfit remained the same, a significant amount of black and silver armor had been added, metal vambraces, shin guards, a shoulder pad on his left shoulder with a black cape. The bottom half of his top had received a tunic-like addition, two black straps with silver buckles wrapping around his waist and ended at a junction where his tail began. His tail had gotten longer and his mask seemed to have molded with his skin, the jagged lines of it reminiscent of fur.

"You will pay for attacking the chosen defender of Paris. And you will pay a dear price for it, Siren," Chat said, leaping from his spot on the ground towards the villain.

He pulled a sword from his back right before he attacked her, Siren defending herself with her staff.

Ladybug watched in awe as the fight progressed, Chat Noir gaining more and more ground against the Akuma as he leapt from building to building, attacking her from all sides before he disappeared only to reappear a moment later and continue his assault.

Suddenly, she recognized what her partner was doing and smirked, catching on instantly.

She stood from the ground, grunting at the pain in her arm but forcing herself to ignore it for the moment. She needed to save Paris.

Luck and Fate had continued to battle the robots, more of them assaulting the pair every minute.

"Where do these things keep coming from?" Fate asked as he took down another mech.

"There has to be some way that she keeps making them," Luck replied, using her yoyo to smash one robot into three more that were advancing. "We have to find the hive they're coming from!" Luck yelled over the commotion.

"You got it!" Fate called back to her.

While the pair began to explore the area for the home of the menacing machines, Chat Noir continued his assault on the Akumatized villain, his attacks getting stronger as her defenses got weaker. Siren was able to get one good shot in on the feline superhero, the man hissing as the sonic blast from her voice sliced his right shoulder.

"No!" Ladybug screamed, seeing Siren hit her partner with her staff, causing him to fall to the ground from his perch on a light post.

Ladybug ran to the side of her partner as he came too, coughing from the impact of hitting the ground.

She knelt by his side, helping him to sit up.

"I'm fine my Lady," he told her.

She examined his shoulder, sneering at the villain floating in the air, a haughty smile on her face.

"It's just a scratch," he said, rising from his feet and dusting his clothes off.

Ladybug didn't seem to be paying attention to Chat Noir's confession, instead turning towards the Akuma pointing a finger at the musically themed villain.

"You are going down Siren! If it's the last thing I do or not, you are going **DOWN**!"

Just like the green light had enveloped Chat, a red light started to surround Ladybug, Siren complaining about the blinding light.

Chat stood with his mouth agape at the sight before him. In much the same fashion, Ladybug had been transformed as well to her own higher form. Her yoyo was more complex, and her armor, while more delicate looking and gold and red, was still rather stunning. A belt wrapped around her waist, a tunic similar to a skirt with several slits in it attached to it. The ribbons in her hair and gotten longer as well, curling at the ends in much the same way as antenna.

Chat Noir approached the elevated version of Ladybug, grasping her hand in his own.

"Let's take her down," he whispered, Ladybug replying with a nod.

"You will both perish!" Siren yelled, firing multiple blasts at the pair who easily evaded them.

They lifted each other up time after time, getting closer to the villain moment by moment until they were within an arms-length.

"Her staff Chat! It's a microphone!" she told her partner as they continued to tag team against the Akuma.

"So?" he asked, not really seeing the point of having that knowledge under his belt.

"That's where the Akuma is!" she explained.

"Got it!" he replied, sending her a thumb's up as he defended himself from another attack.

Fate and Luck rushed back to their team members, having stopped the flow of the robotic henchmen. Siren had made a machine out of old musical instruments that kept creating the things without ceasing; that was, until Fate and Luck found it and destroyed it.

Ladybug noticed the two of them return, nodding to Luck who nodded in return, understanding what they were about to do.

"Lucky charm!" the two of them yelled together, their yoyo's intertwining as they said the words.

A moment later, a black and red spotted headlamp landed into Ladybug's hands.

"A headlamp?" she asked.

"What are we supposed to do with _that_?" Luck asked.

Ladybug's lady vision turned on, highlighting a broken window shining in the sunlight and then highlighted Siren herself.

"I know what we have to do!" Ladybug said, motioning for Luck to follow her.

"Chat," she called up to her partner, the man nodding as he saw the Lucky Charm in her hands.

"Cataclysm!" he exclaimed, using his power to attack the girl, who easily evaded his attack. Unbeknownst to Siren however, was that his goal was distracting her from Ladybug; and it was working splendidly.

After much effort and a few more scratches, Chat was able to get the girl into position, Ladybug turning on the headlamp and directing it right at the broken window.

"Now!" she yelled, as the bright light made contact with the villain's eyes.

"Ah!" Siren screamed, scrambling to cover her eyes, leaving herself pray to Chat.

He immediately grabbed the music stand, throwing it to Ladybug and yelling out, "Catch!"

"NO!" Siren screeched as Ladybug slammed the stand onto the ground, shattering it into three pieces. A black butterfly flew out, the superheroine instantly spotting it.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma!" she said, pulling out her yoyo.

"Time to de-evilize!" she exclaimed, enveloping the ebony insect with her weapon.

"Gotcha!"

Chat approached his teammate as she released the Akuma, waving goodbye to the little butterfly. She picked up the headlamp and threw it into the air, yelling out with triumph, "Miraculous Ladybug!". Instantly, the world started to return to normal, the Akuma victim returning to her normal self.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug asked, kneeling down beside the girl.

"I'm fine, or at least, I was until that rotten producer scrapped my idea," she said, crossing her arms.

"What idea?" Chat Noir asked.

"My name's Seline and I'm a songwriter for Chantel,"

"Chantel the up and coming pop star?" Ladybug asked.

The girl nodded.

"All I wanted to do, was write her an amazing song. But then I got this idea. I wrote a song, but I told the producer that the only people who could sing my song were the two of you," she explained, standing to her feet.

"Us?" Chat asked her, pointing to himself.

"Yes. I thought it would be perfect for the two of you! But Horatio didn't like the idea. Said it was too, blasé,"

"Well I think it's a fantastic idea, but don't you want the real Chat Noir and Ladybug to sing your song?" Ladybug asked her.

"But I thought,"

Ladybug shook her head.

"No, we were just assisting them today," Ladybug replied, the real Ladybug and Chat Noir joining the group at that moment.

"Then, that's perfect!"

"I, beg your pardon?" Chat asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You aren't the real thing, but you're certainly close enough! I mean, you look almost identical to them!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the younger pair of heroes.

"What am I missing here?" Luck asked.

"If you two do it, then their secret identities will still be intact and I will be able to have Chat Noir and Ladybug still sing my song!" she explained.

"It does sound like a great idea," Chat replied, tapping his chin in thought.

"No, it does not!" Ladybug replied to her partner.

"On the contrary, my Lady. It sounds like the perfect plan,"

"It does not!"

"Ladybug," he said, getting her to stop suddenly.

"We aren't Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore. Don't you think it's about time we revealed who we are? It has been years since we donned these uniforms," he said, gesturing to his outfit.

Ladybug sighed.

"But, what if we aren't satisfied with who each other is?"

"My Lady, I have known for years who you are behind your mask, and never once has that changed my feelings for you," cupping the girl's cheek gently in his hand.

Ladybug's eyes grew wide upon her partner's confession.

"You've known? All this time?" she whispered.

Chat nodded.

"And what, if I may ask, are the feelings that haven't changed?" she asked teasingly.

"Love," he replied simply.

A blush began to creep across the girl's cheeks at her partner's sudden revelation of his feelings.

"Must I inquire as to whether my Lady loves me too?" he asked, smirking.

"You stupid Chat," she muttered, crashing her lips into his own.

He reacted in an instant, holding the girl close to him. Being separated from her for so long had made him go crazy with desire, a desire that he clearly conveyed in that kiss. After what seemed like forever and at the same time, no time at all, they parted, gazing into each other's eyes.

"We'll do it," Ladybug told the girl, never once taking her eyes off them man in her arms.

"Great! I'll let my producer know! He's gonna flip!" the girl said, running off in a random direction.

No one paid attention to the girl as she left, Luck and Fate were focused on the pair standing in front of them; and that pair was focused on each other.

"Your ring is beeping," Ladybug informed the man across from her.

"So are your earrings," he replied, fingering the jewelry in her ear.

"So what are we going to do about it?" she asked.

Chat shrugged.

"Wait," he supplied.

"I like that idea,"

They kissed again, and as they did, the two de-transformed from Ladybug and Chat Noir into their civilian selves.

When Bridgette opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised at all that the man standing before her was the one and only Felix Agreste. She smiled warmly at him and he returned her expression, leaning his forehead against her's.

"I thought it was you," she said, fingering his tie.

"And are you disappointed, My Lady?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Never,"

Their lovely moment was interrupted when Marinette finally looked across at the boy that she was hugging who had just so happened to have de-transformed as well.

"ADRIEN?!" she screeched, backing away from the blonde boy.

Felix laughed at the exchange, unable to control it.

Bridgette soon joined him, snickering at the pair as Adrien did his best to try and calm the black-haired girl down, but his attempts failing miserably.

"I can explain everything!" he told her.

"You better!" she replied, her hands on her hips as anger started to replace the fear and shock that had once been there.

* * *

The concert had been a complete success, both Felix and Bridgette appearing on stage as Chat Noir and Ladybug as well as their civilian selves. The crowd had been more than generous, giving them a standing ovation after they finished.

"That was incredible! How about going on tour with Chantel this month? She'll be traveling all over the world! What do you say?" the producer Horatio Dupire asked the pair as soon as they exited the stage.

"That's a very generous offer Mr. Dupire," Bridgette replied, looking at Felix for confirmation on the decision.

"But we have seven years of history to catch up on," Felix finished for her, leading them out to go great their families.

Horatio watched them as they left, scratching his balding head and raising an eyebrow at their odd behavior.

"How did you know about the double transformation?" Marinette asked her cousin as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Ever since I gave up being Ladybug, I decided I wanted to do as much research as I could on her and her partner, learning all about the powers that they could do and the amazing transformations that could occur when both miraculouses were in action," Bridgette replied.

"It had to have been hard, not being Ladybug or Chat Noir," Adrien said, wrapping his hand around Marinette's, something she happily returned. They had been able to resolve everything once Adrien explained himself.

"It was, but I was also proud to see how well you were doing as Chat Noir. And knowing that Bridgette's cousin was the new Ladybug helped. I knew you would be in good hands," Felix told his brother.

"So what happens now? When are you two getting married?" Marinette asked her cousin.

"Woah, Marinette! Not for a while. We want to get to know each other again. It has been seven years after all!" Bridgette explained.

"Oh, all right! But I get to design your wedding dress!"

"Fair enough,"

"Remind me to never let that much time elapse between us again," Felix said, before shaking head and speaking again. "Actually, I won't need to be reminded. I have an impeccable memory,"

"Impeccable?" Adrien protested, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Being able to remember dates, important instances in life, every question on your EMT examination, and your partner's favorite color is impeccable," Felix said.

"And what is my favorite color?" Bridgette asked him.

"Dusty rose," he replied without hesitation.

"He's right," Bridgette confirmed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Of course I am," he muttered as he took a sip of his Earl Grey tea.

"Ugh! No milk. I specifically asked for milk in this! Did you not hear me specifically order them to put milk in here?" he asked, looking down at the lid of his white, plastic cup.

"I swear, these incompetent fools! Is there no one in all of Paris who can make a decent cup of tea? And to think I allowed you all to drag me here to this ridiculous chain coffee shop! They always make the worst tea known to man! Where is the waiter? If he's not here in the next two minutes, I will personally go back there and show them how to make a proper pot of tea that won't cause the customer to regurgitate! They must force people to buy this horrendous concoction!"

As Felix continued to complain about his tea, Marinette leaned forward, her cousin meeting her in the middle of the table they were sitting at.

"Still happy to be with Mr. Whiny Pants?" she whispered.

Bridgette paused and looked across the shop at Felix as he went to the front counter and began to demand to see the proprietor of the place.

She turned back to Marinette, a loving smile on her face.

"Unconditionally happy,"

* * *

Well, there it is! Almost FIVE MONTHS of work! I hope you all enjoy this final chapter of "A Mask Removed Reveals All" as much as I enjoyed writing it! And if you are looking for new stories, don't worry! I have plenty for you to choose from! *winks*. I hope you all enjoy everything that I write for you guys!

Thank you for loving this story so much! It is BY FAR my most popular story on here, and I appreciate all of the support!

I didn't include Felix and Bridgette actually singing the song, because I wanted you guys to imagine it. I have to give you some leeway!

Anyhoo, this has been fantastic writing for you!

So for the last time, this is WOBE, signing off and wishing you many more happy adventures. May life be adventurous for all of you! And keep letting your imaginations run wild! You guys are all AWESOME SAUCE! I love you all!

WOBE


End file.
